Cowboy Casanova
by MsNicoleKatherine
Summary: *Deadliest Catch* Andy Hillstrand said he would never settle down again. When Nicole comes into town to work on her dad's boat Andy is hostile towards her. Does he really hate her, or is he being hostile because he is trying hide something?
1. I'm So Lonesome I Could Cry

"So who do you think this Nick guy is? Mario didn't say much about him." Jonathan said.

"I'm wondering myself. Mario sounded excited though. He said something about how he waited Nick's whole life to join the Bella Amore clan. I just wonder how Mario knew Nick so long. He did say Nick was what 20?" Jonathan nodded and shrugged at Andy's thoughts. The two climbed onto the Bella Amore and saw them hard at work, but they could not see anyone new.

"Where is Nick?" Jonathan asked.

"Mario most likely knows." Andy answered. The two walked past the hard working crew and climbed up the stairs to the wheelhouse and opened the door.

"Hey nice to see you guys. Come on in." the Hillstrand brothers walked into the wheel house and shut the door. They took a seat on the bench behind the captain's chair. "What brings you two here?"

"We wanted to meet Nick. You seemed real excited about him working on your boat." Andy explained.

"Yea. Where exactly did you meet Nick?" Jonathan asked. Mario just smiled.

"Nick was living in Indiana on a ranch for a while with family. Nick wanted a change in scenery and needed extra money so I decided to take Nick on my boat as the new deckhand. I needed someone new anyway. I got tired of being short a deckhand." Mario explained.

"What did Nick do before he decided to join you?" Mario smiled at Andy's question.

"Bull riding believe it or not." The Hillstrand brothers looked at him in shock. "Not kidding guys. Nick is touch as nails."

"Was Nick any good at bull riding?" Andy asked clearly not believing that this guy was for real.

"You have no idea. Five time champion actually. Nick was on top but, I don't understand why Nick would just quit though. I've known Nick forever and it's not like Nick to just quit while being on top." Mario pondered. He turned looked at Andy and Jonathan and smiled. "You guys want to meet Nick?" The Hillstrand brothers nodded. Mario yelled down the steps that lead to the galley. "Nick!" Nothing. "Hey Nick." Again nothing. Mario sighed in frustration. "NICK!"

"Keep your fucking shirt on dad! I'm busy doing something. What do you want?" They heard a girl's voice. The two got wide eyed at Mario.

"Come here! I want you meet two good friends of mine!" The three heard a loud sigh and then footsteps and finally a girl in daisy duke jean shorts and a tank top appeared.

"What do you need dad?" she asked as she sat on the counter.

"Wait you're Nick?" Andy asked in shock. The girl smiled. She was not surprised by his reaction.

"Name's Nicole Katherine Piccolo, aka Nikki, aka Nick." she stated proudly.

"I'm Andy and this is my brother Jonathan. We captain the Time Bandit." Andy said.

"Wait Mario. This is your daughter?" Jonathan asked him.

"Yea my oldest Nicole." Mario explained. Nicole chuckled.

"She looks so much like you." Jonathan stated as he looked at the two. Nicole chuckled again.

"I'm told that." Nicole said. "Wait did you guys think that I was a guy?" Nicole asked finally realizing why they were looking at her strangely. The two nodded and Nicole busted out laughing. "The name gets them every time, but really its nice to meet you two. My dad told me plenty of good things about you both"

"So your dad told us you're a bull riding champion." Jonathan chuckled. Nicole smiled.

"I was for awhile, but I needed a break from it. After talking to my dad for awhile he agreed to let me come work on the Bella Amore." She explained. Andy watched her with interest. She was different than the other girls he knew.

"Anyway we need to get back to out boat." Jonathan said as him and Andy got up "It as nice to meet you Nicole. I hope you will tell us about your rodeo days soon."

"Of course I will. We will sit and chat one day after King Crab." Nicole said as she watched them leave.

Jonathan and Andy jumped off the boat and walked towards the Time Bandit. "I like her. She has spunk." Jonathan said. Andy nodded. "I want to hear about her rodeo days" Again Andy just nodded. "You are awfully quiet brother. What's on your mind?" Andy just shook his head.

"Nothing. Just thinking about the season brother." Andy said. Jonathan didn't buy it for one second.

"I think you're lonely. You need to find someone to make you happy." Andy gritted his teeth as he hoped onto the deck of the Time Bandit. He hated how Jonathan always brought this up.

"I am not lonely Jonathan. I do not need another woman in my life." Andy sneered. "For the record I am perfectly happy." Andy went into his stateroom and slammed the door shut. He sighed and laid on his bed and got lost in his thoughts. He didn't need a woman in his life. He was fine without one.

He turned and laid on his side. It was like this every night. He laid in his bed and he would think. He said he didn't need someone, but in reality he did. He wanted to be loved by someone, but he would never admit it. A tear escaped his eye. He knew Jonathan was right. He was lonely.

_Hear that lonesome whippoorwill,  
__He sounds too blue to fly.  
The midnight train is whining low,  
I'm so lonesome I could cry. _

_I've never seen a night so long  
When time goes crawling by.  
The moon just went behind a cloud  
To hide its face and cry.  
__  
Did you ever see a robin weep,  
When leaves began to die?  
That means he's lost the will to live,  
I'm so lonesome I could cry. _

_The silence of a falling star  
Lights up a purple sky.  
And as I wonder where you are  
I'm so lonesome I could cry._

_I'm So Lonesome I Could Cry - Hank Williams_


	2. I May Be Used

**A/N: Chapter two for you. Haha. I'm a little iffy on this chapter, but it'll have to do. Oh special thanks to Ivy Elizabeth foe her review. Oh and thanks to the readers too of course. You all help give me the push to write more.**

Nicole jumped onto the dock of Dutch Harbor. She was glad King Crab season was over. She learned a lot that one season, but she was ready to relax for awhile before Opies. "Nicole! We are going out for a drink later in the Elbow Room. So if you wanna hang with us you know where we are!" she heard her dad yell.

"Alright dad. I'll come by later." Nicole said as she jumped off the boat. She went and walked along the dock to see who else was here.

"Nicole!" She heard her name and turned around to see Scotty Hillstrand.

"Long time no see!" Nicole yelled as she climbed onto the Time Bandit. She gave Scotty a hug.

"I'm glad to see you survived." Nicole chuckled at his comment.

"Of course I survived. It was rough, but I learned a lot." She said.

"Hey beautiful! I see you're still in one piece!" Nicole looked up and saw Jonathan.

"Yean I'm still in once piece." Nicole chuckled. Ever since the day Nicole met Jonathan the two became good friends. It all started when he called the Bella Amore to ask Mario a question and Nicole picked up. The two have been talking ever since.

"What are you doing tonight?" Jonathan asked her.

"I was gonna go back to the boat for a while and do some things." She answered.

"Are you coming to the bar tonight? I want to hear more about your bull riding days. I'm sure the other captains want to hear about it too." Jonathan said. Nicole nodded.

"I'll be there Johnny Hillstrand. My dad wanted to come by anyway." Nicole said as she got off the Time Bandit and went back to her boat.

"She's cute." Scotty said. "I wonder if she is seeing someone."

"She isn't." Jonathan said. "She told me she left her ex-boyfriend because he was making her choose between going fishing and him."

"When are we going for drinks?" Andy said walking outside. Scotty and Jonathan looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing and later." Jonathan said.

"Oh. Why was Nicole here?" Andy asked.

"Why do you care?" Scotty said smirking.

"She was the one who came on the boat. I'm just wondering." Andy said.

"Oh. Well I was asking Nicole if she was coming to the bar tonight. I want to hear more of her stories." Jonathan explained.

"What stories?" Scotty asked.

"Nicole's a five time champion bull rider." Jonathan explained. Scotty smiled.

**DCDCDCDCDCDCDC**

A few hours later Nicole was finally starting to get ready to go out. She stepped out of the bathroom and smiled. She had her blue jeans on with a white tank top and a black leather jacket. She looked down at herself and then in the mirror in the bathroom one more time and put on her black high heels. She jumped off the boat with ease and headed towards the bar. "What's a pretty girl like you walking on the docks all alone?" Nicole looked at him.

"Well I'm heading to the Elbow Room to meet up with my dad and his friends." Nicole explained.

"Oh your dad works here?" the mystery man asks her.

"My dad is actually captain of the Bella Amore." Nicole said.

"Oh well I'm Blake Painter." he smiled at her. "I'm on the Maverick."

"I'm Nicole Piccolo, or Nikki." Nicole said smiling.

"Well Ms. Nikki would you like to accompany me to the bar." Blake said linking there arms together. Nicole smiled and nodded as they headed towards the bar.

**DCDCDCDCDCDCDC**

Mario was sitting at the captains table with everyone. He looked over and saw his daughter walk in. "Hey Nicole! I see you met Blake!" Mario said. Nicole chuckled at her dad. She knew he had been drinking for awhile now. Nicole and Blake sat at the table and Blake draped his arm around her shoulder. Andy had some girl hanging on him. Nicole glanced over at the two.

"_Fucking Cowboy Casanova_"She thought. Nicole hated men who had a different girl with them every night, but for some reason seeing Andy eb one of those guys made her more mad than normal. Andy looked at them and he unknowingly started drinking his drink faster.

"Andy are you having a drinking contest with yourself?" Nicole asked him. Andy stopped and put his drink down.

"So Nicole. What do you look for in a guy?" Blake asked her. Nicole smiled.

"Well he needs to be sweet and caring. He has to accept me for me and support me in whatever I wanna do." she said proudly. Nicole looked around the bar and Andy watched her scan the bar.

"So Nicole got any bull riding stories?" Jonathan asked her. Nicole thought about it for a second.

"I got plenty. What do you wanna hear about?" she said.

"How you first started!" Keith exclaimed. Nicole laughed

"Well when I was younger my cousin worked at this bar and on Friday nights they had mechanical bull riding contest and everyone came out with there families. Well one night my cousin asked me if I wanted to try. At first I was didn't want to, but as the night went on I decided I wanted to try." Nicole chuckled.

"So what happened?" the red head that was attached to Andy asked her. Thought Nicole disliked the girl, she decided to be nice anyway and smiled.

"Well I thought I was gonna fall off as soon as it started, but boy was I wrong. I ended up staying on for a good eighty seconds. When I fell off everyone was shocked to see someone my age be so good at it. Well in a nutshell, my uncle decided to start training me to be a bull rider." Nicole smiled.

"So the rest is history?" Blake asked her.

"Pretty much. Before I knew it I was a five time champion bull rider." Nicole stated. Everyone continued chatting and everyone in awhile Nicole would glance over at Andy and the girl and she could see them kissing and flirting. Nicole rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Blake.

Unknowing to her, Andy would look over at her once in awhile and watch her talk to Blake. He felt something weird inside of him. He felt jealousy inside of him. Andy sighed and turned attention back to girl he was with. He knew she would be able to make him forget about Nicole.

"So Ms. Nikki do you wanna dance?" Blake asked her. Nicole nodded and Blake grabbed her hand and they went to dance. Andy watched her and Blake for a few minutes before Jonathan snapped him from his trance.

"You've been watching them for a few minutes now. What are you thinking about?" Jonathan asked him.

"Nothing." Andy mumbled.

"It don't look like nothing." Jonathan said.

"Trust me I'm fine." Andy said as he drank his drink again. Jonathan grabbed his brothers hand and dragged him outside. "What?" Andy snapped.

"What's wrong? Ever since Nicole came in her with Blake you've been glancing over at her." Jonathan said.

"I'm fine. Trust me." Andy said.

"She's a real looker." Jonathan said.

"Yea she is." Andy said.

"I wanted to talk to you about something though. I was talking to Mario before and he thinks Nicole needs sometime off his boat. He thinks it would be good to throw her on another boat to learn a thing, or two." Jonathan started. Andy looked at him.

"Are you suggesting we take her?" Andy asked.

"I already talked to Mario about it and I think it's a good idea." Jonathan said. Andy thought about it for a second. He didn't want her on the boat, but on the other hand it would be nice to have someone on the boat to cook, clean and do laundry for them.

"Fine, but she better not expect us to give her special treatment." Andy said.

_Well my baby you're a looker and I know what you're looking for  
__You've been looking over, every man at the bar  
__Honey, I know I've got a few years on you  
__But if you're shopping around let me tell you a thing or two _

_Well I look a little rough and I got a few miles on me  
__My body needs work and my style ain't what it used to be  
__And honey I'll admit there's places where I'm wearing thin  
__But I ain't broke down, I just couldn't hold it in_

_Well I may be worn, but baby I ain't worn out  
__Let me take you for a ride and I'll show you what I'm talking about  
__I guarantee, there's a lot of me left to love  
__Well I may be used but baby I ain't used up_

_A I've been wrecked a few times and honey it shows I guess  
__There's been once or twice that you could say that I was repossessed  
__There's one little thing that I think ought to be understood  
__It ain't how you look, it's what you got under your hood _

_Well I may be worn, but baby I ain't worn out  
__Let me take you for a ride and i'll show you what I'm talking about  
__I guarantee, there's a lot of me left to love  
__Well I may be used but baby I ain't used up_

_I May Be Used - Waylon Jennings_


	3. Be Still My Heart

**A/N: Chapter three for you from me. Teterboro Airport is a real airport here in New Jersey. I've never been to it, but I've seen it many times and I do live near it. Just a little random fact.**

"Wake up lazy ass!" Nicole groaned as she heard her younger sister yell and jump on her bed. Nicole sat up and looked at her. "Afternoon." she said as she hugged her. Nicole smiled.

"Morning Kait." Nicole said as she chuckled. Nicole looked at the clock. "Its three in the afternoon. How long was I asleep for?"

"You went to bed three this morning. You were fighting with daddy all night." Kaitlyn explained.

"Oh yea." Nicole said as she remembered everything that happened last night.

"What were you two fighting about last night?" Kaitlyn asked as she sat in her sister's lap.

"I'm not going on the Bella Amore for Opilio Season." Nicole said. Kaitlyn looked at her. "Daddy thinks it would be a great learning experience if I go on another boat for the season."

"What boat are you going on?" Kaitlyn asked her.

"Time Bandit." Nicole said annoyed.

"You don't sound too happy. I thought you and Johnny Hillstrand got along." Kaitlyn said.

"We do, but its his brother Andy. I cant stand the guy. He's one of those guys who has a different girl every night. Fucking cowboy Casanova." Nicole hissed.

"Sounds like you're jealous Nik." Kaitlyn smirked. Nicole narrowed her eyes.

"What makes you think that?" Nicole asked.

"Nicole I'm your sister. I just know." Kaitlyn said. Nicole shook her head. "Anyway there is a reason I came to get you. Dad said his friend is here to see you." Nicole looked at her.

"Which friend?" Nicole asked. Kaitlyn just shrugged.

"I don't know. He didn't say. He just told me to tell you to come downstairs." Kaitlyn explained. Nicole nodded and pushed her sister off of her.

"Lets go see who it is." Nicole said as she got up and stretched.

**DCDCDCDCDC**

Nicole walked into the kitchen only to be greeted by a familiar face "Oh so you're the one who's here." Nicole said as she smiled.

"Nice to see you up." Jonathan chuckled as he hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Why are you here?" Nicole asked as she got a glass of water.

"Well I wanted to come talk to you about Opilio season and something else." Jonathan said. Nicole looked at him.

"What is the something else?" she asked him.

"Andy." Nicole choked on her water when Jonathan said that. "I caught him watching you and Blake dance at the bar that one night."

"So? He was with that girl that night. Why would he care?" Nicole asked.

"Nicole there are things about Andy you don't know. Andy said he would never fall in love again. He got hurt real bad by a girl he was in love with a long time ago." Jonathan sighed. "When you were dancing with Blake that one night for the first time in a long time I saw hurt in jealousy in my brother's eyes." Nicole blinked.

"Oh. Well what else did you want to talk to me about?" Nicole asked. Jonathan smiled.

"When are you going to Dutch first of all?" he asked.

"My dad said sometime this week he wants to head over." she said.

"Ok so you'll be there around the same time we are. Just come to the Time Bandit when you get there. I wanna show you a few things before we cast off. I wanna help you." Nicole smiled at him.

"Thanks dude." she chuckled.

**DCDCDCDCDC**

"Be careful baby." Kathy said as she kissed Nicole's cheek for the millionth time. They were in the middle of Teterboro Airport's terminal. Mario and Nicole was once again leaving New Jersey to go back to Alaska for another crab fishing season.

"I will mom. Don't worry." Nicole said as she kissed her mom's cheek. Nicole hugged her sister and smiled.

"Behave for mommy Kait. If you do I'll buy you something nice when I get home." Kait hugged her sister and smiled.

"Fine, but I get to choose what I want." Kaitlyn said. Nicole thought about it.

"Deal." Nicole said.

"Ready to go Nicole?" Mario asked. Nicole nodded.

"You know it daddy!" Nicole said as they walked to the gate.

**DCDCDCDCDC**

Nicole climbed onto the Time Bandit. "There she is!" Scotty said. Nicole smiled.

"Here I am!" she said with a chuckle.

"You're wanted in the wheelhouse." Mike said to Nicole.

"Hi to you too Mike." she chuckled as she went and walked inside.

Andy sat in the captain chair in the wheelhouse. He head someone come up and turned to see Nicole standing there. He felt his heart start racing. Andy watched her walk over to him. "Hey." he said.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing. You ready for Opilio season?" Nicole nodded.

"I'm as ready as I'll every be." Nicole said.

"Just so you know you're not getting any special treatment." Andy shot. Nicole smirked.

"Good cause I don't want any." she said as she looked at him. Andy felt his heart race as he looked into her hazel eyes. He quickly looked away.

"Good now go downstairs. Jonathan is waiting for you." Andy said. He turned his head and watch Nicole go down to the galley.

__

Here she comes walkin  
I'll be casual and say hello  
Now we're small talkin  
But I don't wanna let my feelings show  
How I love that girl and no one else  
But I keep saying to myself

Be still my heart  
Don't let it show  
Just make believe that  
You don't love her so  
Be quiet now  
And let her go  
She'll never hurt you  
If she never knows  
Love can tear you apart  
Be still my heart

It's a high wire  
That I'm walkin each and every day  
Balance my desire  
With the fear that I could fall from grace  
I don't wanna give myself away  
So help me keep my secret safe

Be still my heart  
Don't let it show  
Just make believe that  
You don't love her so  
Be quiet now  
And let her go  
She'll never hurt you  
If she never knows  
Love can tear you apart  
Be still my heart

Wonder if she has a secret she won't tell  
right this moment is she thinkin to herself

Be still my heart  
Don't let it show  
Just make believe that  
You don't love him so  
Be quiet now  
And let him go  
He'll never hurt you  
If he never knows  
Love can tear you apart  
Be still my heart  
Be still my heart  
Be still my heart

Be Still My Heart - John & Audrey


	4. Fighting For It All

**A/N: Number four! Haha. I'll admit now I'm not very good at writing arguments and fights, but I tried.**

"You alright Nicole?" Jonathan chuckled over the hailer. He just watched Nicole get wiped off her feet by a wave for the second time today. Nicole stood up and turned to the wheelhouse window and laughed. "It's a good thing she can quickly recover. She's a good sport too. Most girls would freak out if they got a little wet." Jonathan said.

"Yea. At least she isn't like other girls." Andy hissed. Jonathan looked at his brother shocked.

"What's up with you? Why do you hate her? You barely know her." Jonathan said.

"Oh and you know her better than I do?" Andy asked and looked at his brother.

"I do actually. I've had nice conversations with her. There's a lot you don't know about her Andy." Jonathan said. Andy looked out the window

"She doesn't belong on deck in this weather. She belongs in the galley, or up here. I don't want to see her hurt." Andy said.

"Well if you want to pull her in then pull her in, but she seems to be able to hold her own. Besides she's gonna have to learn what it's like out there soon or later." Jonathan said.

"Its getting bad out and you promised Mario that we'd keep her safe. I don't want to be the one to tell Mario that Nicole fell overboard because she made a rookie mistake." Andy said as he grabbed the hailer. "Nicole dry off and come inside." Andy watched Nicole turn to face the wheelhouse and shake her head no. "Nicole." Andy warned. Jonathan chuckled and the two watch Nicole sigh and climb up onto the pots and walk over to the wheelhouse window.

"No!" they heard her yell. Jonathan smirked, but Andy wasn't amused.

"Nicole get inside now!" Andy hissed. Nicole rolled her eyes and got down from the pots and headed inside. Andy stood up.

"Don't shred her to pieces Andy. She's just a baby." Jonathan said.

"She's an adult. She should know that you should always follow a captains orders even if you disagree with his orders." Andy said as he headed down the steps. Once he got to the bottom he saw Nicole sitting on the table in the galley in dry clothes. He looked at her and she saw anger in his eyes.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" she asked sadly. Andy felt his breath get caught in his throat. Her eyes got him every time.

"You better believe it?" Andy hissed.

"Sorry Andy." Nicole said as she looked down. Andy stepped closer to her.

"I'm only saying it for your protection." Andy said. Nicole looked at him. "You are officially on deck ban till further notice."

"What?" Nicole yelled. "That's not fair. I make one mistake and you put me in time out!"

"Mistake? Nicole you didn't listen to me. I'm the captain of this boat and whatever I say goes. I don't care if you agree with my decision, or not!" Andy yelled back. "You just broke another rule too. You talked back to the captain."

"Well it seems ever since the night I was with Blake Painter you've been hostile towards me." Nicole shot. Andy's eye got wide. He didn't think she knew about that. "I don't know why you would care though. You seem to enjoy a different girl each night." Andy clenched his jaw. "So Mr. Cowboy Casanova, why do you hate me so?"

"You just got on the boat and you're already disobeying my orders. I have no reason to like you!" Andy yelled. Nicole got up off the table and headed towards the stateroom she was in.

"Asshole." she mumbled.

"I heard that!" Andy yelled as he went back up to the wheelhouse.

"Any blood shed?" Jonathan asked Andy.

"Nope." Andy said as he sat back down in his chair. As time went on Andy started feeling guilty. He kept thinking about the fight he had with Nicole.

"You feel guilty about yelling at Nicole?" Jonathan asked.

"Nope." Andy said. He started feeling guilt-ridden the more he thought about what he said to Nicole.

"You know when you're not around she is a completely different person." Jonathan said. Andy looked at him. "She's really nice and fun to talk to.""Yea well why is haven't I seen that side of her?" Andy asked.

"She feels like she needs to stand her ground. She is after all a woman on a crab boat with a bunch of men." Jonathan explained. "She needs to stand her ground so people will take her seriously. Just try talking to her one day. You just may learn a thing, or two."

Meanwhile downstairs Nicole laid in her bed with her iPod playing. She was trying to figure out why Andy was being the way he was to her. She closed her eyes and when she did all she could see was what happened prior to her being sent to her room.

She knew it was wrong to fight with the captain, but she would told herself she would never let anyone bring her down. She was gonna be on top even if it mean she had to make a few enemies.

_You can try to keep me down_  
_You can try to keep me under_  
_But you'll never get my will,_  
_You'll never take my will to fight_  
_'Cause I was born at the bottom of this mountain_  
_I'm scared and I'll probably climb it ,_  
_Climb it till the day I die_

_All the things I know I needed_  
_Just keeps me going_  
_All the things I never had_  
_Just keeps me wanting it more_  
_Fighting for it all_

_I know I'm not that pretty_  
_I'm only avid smart_  
_With an overwhelming uncanny need just to need to survive_  
_But you can dig a grave six feet under_  
_But you'll have to take me up_  
_'Cause you know I won't be going high_

_All the things I know I've needed_  
_Just keeps me searching_  
_All the things I never had_  
_Just keeps me wanting it more_  
_Fighting for it all_

_I never had a hero_  
_Never met a saint_  
_And there's nothing on this earth I can take with me_  
_Anyway_

_All the things I know I've needed_  
_Just keeps me going_  
_All the things I never had_  
_Just keeps me wanting it more_  
_Fighting for it all_  
_Fighting for it all_

_So, you can try to keep me down_  
_You can try to keep me under_  
_But you'll never get my will,_  
_You'll never take my will to fight_

_Fighting For It All - Mindy Smith_


	5. Get A Woman Off His Mind

Deck ban was anything, but fun. She was either sitting in the galley, or running up and down the steps to get more coffee for the Andy and Jonathan. Nicole sat down in the galley, lost in her thoughts. "You doing alright?" Nicole looked up and saw Andy. She blinked and watched him sat down.

"I thought you would be sleeping." she hissed.

"I can't sleep." he confessed. "Listen I'm sorry about the other day. I was only yelling because I'm looking out for you." he explained.

"I understand." Nicole said. What she couldn't understand was Andy at the moment. The other day he hated her, but now he was being nice to her.

"So my brother told me that you used to live in Indiana." Andy said. Nicole just smiled.

"I did for awhile. I was a champion bull rider, but when I was younger I won Little Miss County Fair three years running." she explained. Andy looked at her.

"You in a beauty pageant? I would never imagine." he said with a chuckle.

"I know." Nicole said. "I'm not one for them, but I guess it was just a phase I went through when I was younger." she chuckled.

"I've been wondering something." Andy started.

"What?" Nicole asked.

"Your dad told me that you were doing so well bull riding, but you stopped. Why did you?" Andy asked Nicole looked away.

"It's a long story Andy." She answered.

"I got time." Andy said. Nicole looked at him.

"Fine, but help me cook." Nicole said as she got up and went to make dinner. Andy watched her for a few seconds before he walked over to her.

"What are we making?" he asked as he put his hand on her hips. Nicole felt his hands on her and turned around.

"Not cooking Andy. Baking." she explained. "Baking is therapy for me. When I bake I feel better and I usually open up." Andy pulled her closer and smiled at her. Nicole looked at him. "What?" Andy didn't answer her, he just kissed her. Nicole was shocked by it and could feel the Andy's pent up frustration in the kiss. The man she assumed hated her is now locking lips with her. Nicole closed her eyes and fell into the kiss. They broke apart a few minutes later and they looked at each other. Andy just looked at her for a second and then turned around and headed up to the wheelhouse leaving Nicole to try and digest what just happened.

"Where's the fire?" Jonathan asked as he watched Andy dart off into his stateroom and closed the door. Jonathan wanted to figure out what just happened and he knew Andy wasn't gonna tell him. "Nicole come up here!" Nicole came up the steps.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Everything go alright with Andy?" he asked. Nicole sighed. She wasn't sure if she should tell Jonathan about what happened between her and Andy.

"Yea." Nicole said as she sat on the counter. "Everything's fine." The two talked for a good twenty minutes before they heard a door open and saw Andy.

"Everything alright?" John asked.

"Fine." Andy mumbled. He looked at Nicole. "I'm tired of seeing you inside. Go back out there and next time I tell you to do something you better do it." he barked. Nicole couldn't believe her ears. He went from hating her, to kissing her, to hating her again.

"Well fine then. I'll be happy to go back out on deck. I wont have to be in the same damn room as you." she said as she went back downstairs to the ready room.

"You're lucky you work on your dad's boat. If you were on my boat you would have been fucking fired already!" he yelled.

"Yea, yea, yea. I hear you!" she yelled back. Andy sighed and took his seat back.

"I thought everything went alright between you two?" Jonathan asked quite shocked from what he just saw.

"It was." Andy said quietly.

"Then what the fuck was that all about?" he asked. Andy sighed.

"I don't even know." Andy said as he looked out the window to watch Nicole climb in and out of the pots. She was driving him crazy inside and he hated the fact that she did.

_I've been fightin with those sheets again_  
_Can't make myself lie still_  
_My pillow case is soaking wet_  
_And yet I feel a chill_  
_It takes all I can do these days_  
_To just survive the night_  
_It gets crazy when a man can't get a woman off his mind_

_When a man can't shake a memory_  
_He runs hot and cold and blind_  
_He hates her then he loves her then he hates her one more time_  
_You're love has such a grip on me_  
_It chokes me like a vine_  
_Oh it's crazy when a man can't get a woman off his mind_

_I've been phonin you since eight o'clock_  
_It's almost four A.M._  
_My mind keeps paintin pictures of you out loving him_  
_I just crushed a Dixie cup for running out of wine_  
_It gets crazy when a man can't get a woman off his mind_

_When a man can't shake a memory_  
_He runs hot and cold and blind_  
_He hates her then he loves her then he hates her one more time_  
_You're love has such a grip on me_  
_It chokes me like a vine_  
_Oh it's crazy when a man can't get a woman off his mind_

_Drives him crazy when a man can't get a woman off his mind_

_Get A Woman Off His Mind - Bill Anderson_


	6. You Do Or You Don't

**A/N: Three chapters in one sitting. Kind of short this one, but I like where it ended. Just a side note there may not be a update this week because my sister's Sweet 16 is this coming Saturday, so I'll be a little busy. (Hench the three chapters). So enjoy! Oh and I am now taking suggestions because I like getting ideas from my readers.**

"I don't understand that man." she mumbled as she sorted crab.

"Who don't you understand?" Russell asked her. Nicole looked at him and then went back to sorting crab.

"Nobody Russ." she said. The crew continued pulling pots and sorting crab hoping that they would be able to stuff the tanks before the storm hit.

"So where were you for a few days? We missed you out here." Mike said. Nicole sighed.

"Andy decided to put me on deck ban." she explained.

"I wonder why." Scotty said with a chuckle. "I always knew you had spunk, but damn girl I didn't think you would go nose to nose with Andy."

"Neither did I." she mumbled as she moved back to get out of the way of the pot that was coming up. When the pot came up Nicole saw it was full of crab. Nicole cheerled loudly and jumped up and down.

"Nicole come inside and cook dinner!" she heard Jonathan yell over the hailer. She didn't need to be told twice and went inside to get started on dinner.

"What are you making?" Nicole looked up and saw Jonathan.

"Don't know. Got a special request?" she asked him. He smiled.

"I hear you make a mean steak." he said. Nicole smiled.

"Steak it is." she said as she started cooking. She was setting the table when she heard the crew shuffle in.

"What did you make? It smells good." Mike said. Nicole smiled.

"Steak and a bunch of other things." Nicole said as she set the food at the table and sat down. Nicole grabbed food quickly and watched the crew eat like barbarians. She couldn't help, but laugh at them.

:What's so funny?" Jonathan asked as he waked down the steps.

"Your crew. They eat like they are barbarians." she said as she went and put her plate in the sink.

"Well they kind of are." he said to her as he grabbed food. Nicole chuckled.

"So Andy has been acting a little weird." Nicole looked at him. "Nicole I know something happened between you two that one day he went to talk to you. I want to know what happened." Nicole sighed. She knew she was gonna have to fess up now.

"We kissed." she sighed. She heard a clank and saw that Jon had dropped his fork on his plate and was staring at her with a mouth full of food. "You heard right. He kissed me then he hated me." she chuckled . "Its like that song goes 'he hates her, then he loves her, then he hates her one more time'." Jon just kept staring at her. "Say something." She said.

"Sorry." he said after he swallowed the food in his mouth. "Andy's problem is that he hates accepting certain things. Jon explained. Nicole sighed.

"Why must men be so difficult?" she asked herself. Jon laughed as he handed her his plate.

"You do realize you are gonna have to face him now." he said. Nicole nodded as she washed the dishes. She heard two sets of foot steps and she didn't need to turn around to know that it was Andy who came down into the galley.

"This is good." Andy said.

"Thanks." Nicole said. She heard a sigh.

"Nicole listen about-" She whipped around.

"Don't start. I don't get you Andy Hillstrand. First you hate me, then you kiss me then all of a sudden you hate me again." Andy looked at her. "You need to stop playing these fucking games with me. Either you love me, or you don't Andy." she yelled. She turned around and walked towards the ready room.

_Come on darlin' get down off that fence_  
_Don't even try and make it make sense_  
_It's got nothin' to do with your mind_  
_Take a leap of faith this time_

_Tell me what you're feelin' deep in your heart_  
_Love ain't followed by a question mark_  
_It should be simple, should be easy_  
_We're not talkin' brain surgery_  
_You do or you don't, you do or you don't_  
_You do or you don't love me_

_You can make a list of pros and cons_  
_Check 'em all off baby one by one_  
_But all I really wanna know tonight_  
_Is are you always gonna want me in your life_

_Tell me what you're feelin' deep in your heart_  
_Love ain't followed by a question mark_  
_It should be simple, should be easy_  
_We're not talkin' brain surgery_  
_You do or you don't, you do or you don't_  
_You do or you don't love me_

_Tell me what you're feelin' deep in your heart_  
_Love ain't followed by a question mark_  
_It should be simple, should be easy_  
_We're not talkin' brain surgery_  
_You do or you don't, you do or you don't_  
_You do or you don't love me_

_You Do Or You Don't - Terri Clark_


	7. Don't Take The Girl

_**A/N: I kind of got teary eyed when I was listing to the song I named this chapter after. Any medical situation on here is used purely for this story. I also don't own anything/anybody except the Bella Amore crew and maybe a tiny crush on Andy Hillstrand. **_

_Andy sat there dumbfounded. He couldn't believe what he just hard her say. "Either you love me, or you don't" _echoed in his head. He decided to push it out of his mind for now and went back upstairs.

"Everything alright?" he asked his brother when he reached the wheelhouse.

"Yea, but I just found out we are headed straight through the storm." Jonathan said as he watched the storm clouds move closer.

"Hopefully we can finish dropping all the pots before the storm hits." Andy said. Jonathan nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile outside Nicole watched the clouds move closer. "Its gonna get bad." Neal said. Nicole nodded.

"From the looks of it we are headed straight into it. I hate weather like this." Nicole confessed. Russell hugged Nicole from behind.

"Don't worry Nikki. We'll protect you." Russell said. Nicole chuckled.

"Thanks guys." she chuckled.

**DCDCDCDCDCDC**

A few hours later the Time Bandit was deep inside the storm and the crew was still dropping pots. Nicole baited the pots as fast as she could. "You alright Nicole?" Neal asked her.

"I'm hanging in there!" she yelled.

"Just make sure you are more aware of your surroundings. In a storm like this anything can happen." Neal told her.

"Roger!" Nicole yelled.

Meanwhile in the wheelhouse Andy and Jonathan anxiously watched the crew, more specifically Nicole. "She's doing pretty well in this weather." Jon said. "She's better than most greenhorns." Jon watched the water and he could see it building higher and higher. "Hold on guys!" he yelled over the hailer as he watched the crew get hit by the wave and tumble over.

"Everyone alright?" Andy asked over the hailer. He mentally counted heads and he could see Mike helping Nicole up. He watched her laugh and hug Mike.

"She's a good sport." Jonathan said chuckling. "All greenhorns need to be like her."

"I'll agree with you on that one Jon. If they were all like her, I think it would be a million times easier to train them" Andy said. The two turned there attention back to the deck when they heard a scream. All they saw was another wave crash on deck. "Nicole!" they heard everyone yell on deck. Andy and Jonathan looked up just in time to see Nicole get slammed between the pots and the sorting table.

"Get her inside now!" Jonathan yelled over the hailer. The crew did what they were told and Jonathan ran down the steps as fast as he can.

When he got down to the galley the crew had Nicole lying on the floor. Blood was coming out of her mouth and they could see she was trying to hold back tears. Jonathan leaned down by her.

"Did anybody see what caused it?" Jonathan asked.

"We didn't see the wave in time and it moved the sorting table and Nicole was standing in the wrong place at the wrong time. It hit her really hard too." Mike said in shock. The girl that was laughing and having fun while on deck was now laying on the floor of the galley of the Time Bandit and possibly near death. Jonathan sent Neal to the wheelhouse to let Andy know that they needed to alert the coast guard.

"Nicole look at me. You're gonna be alright." Jonathan said as he stroke her cheek.

"Am I gonna die?" Nicole asked letting some tears fall. Jonathan had to hold back tears.

"No Nicole. I won't let you die." he said to her as he held her.

"How is she?" Neal asked. Jonathan looked at Neal and Neal knew it wasn't good.

Soon enough the coast guard came and took Nicole away. Jonathan promised her that they would be there for her soon. The last things he did was kiss her on the forehead and told her everything was gonna be alright.

Jonathan walked into the wheelhouse and saw Andy in the captain's chair. "You alright?" he asked his brother. Andy didn't say anything. "Andy?" Again Andy didn't respond. Jonathan sighed. He knew this hit Andy harder than any of them.

**DCDCDCDCDCDCDC**

Eventually the Time Bandit crew made it to the hospital Nicole was at. "How is she?" Neal asked. The doctor sighed.

"We had to remove her appendix. It ruptured when she was hit by the sorting table which caused the internal bleeding. She's really lucky she didn't die on the way here." the doctor explained.

"Will she be ok?" Scotty asked the one question no one really wanted to ask. The doctor again sighed.

"At the moment it's touch and go." the doctor explained.

"Can we see her?" Jonathan asked. The doctor nodded and led them to the room Nicole was in. She was hooked up to a bunch of wires. Mike, Russell, Scott and Neal kissed her on the cheek. Andy sat in the chair next to her bed and held her hand. Jonathan saw Andy.

"Hey guys lets go get something to eat." Jonathan said to the guys. The guys looked at what Jonathan was looking at and got the message. Jonathan ushered everyone out of the room leaving Andy with Nicole. Andy rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Nicole you have to wake up. We need you…I need you." he confessed as he laced their fingers together. "God please don't take her away from me. I know I haven't been the nicest person to her, but I had a reason."

Andy let some tears fall. "So maybe it wasn't a good reason…it wasn't a good reason at all. She didn't deserve it and now that this happened I feel like I'm being punished. If she gets out of this alive I promise I'll be nicer to her and tell her everything." He looked at Nicole and stroked her cheek with his other hand. "Nicole I'm sorry for everything mean I said to you. It's just I was hurt so bad a long time ago and when you came around, I felt something I haven't felt in a long time." Andy stood up and kissed her lips. "I love you Nicole."

_Johnny's daddy was takin' him fishin'_  
_When he was eight years old_  
_A little girl came through the front gate_  
_Holdin' a fishin' pole_

_His dad looked down and smiled_  
_Said, "We can't leave her behind_  
_Son, I know you don't want her to go_  
_But someday you'll change your mind"_

_And Johnny said_  
_"Take Jimmy Johnson_  
_Take Tommy Thompson_  
_Take my best friend Bo"_

_"Take anybody that you want_  
_As long as she don't go_  
_Take any boy in the world_  
_Daddy please, don't take the girl"_

_Same old boy, same sweet girl_  
_Ten years down the road_  
_He held her tight and kissed her lips_  
_In front of the picture show_

_Stranger came and pulled a gun_  
_Grabbed her by the arm_  
_Said, "If you do what I tell you to_  
_There won't be any harm"_

_And Johnny said_  
_"Take my money_  
_Take my wallet_  
_Take my credit cards"_

_"Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me_  
_Here's the key to my car_  
_Mister, give it a whirl_  
_But please don't take the girl"_

_Same old boy, same sweet girl_  
_Five years down the road_  
_There's gonna be a little one_  
_And she says it's time to go_

_Doctor says_  
_"The baby's fine_  
_But you'll have to leave_  
_'Cause his momma's_  
_Fading fast"_

_And Johnny hit his knees_  
_And there he prayed_  
_"Take the very breath You gave me_  
_Take the heart from my chest"_

_"I'll gladly take her place if You'll let me_  
_Make this my last request_  
_Take me out of this world_  
_God, please don't take the girl"_

_Johnny's daddy_  
_Was takin' him fishin'_  
_When he was eight years old_

_Don't Take The Girl - Tim McGraw_


	8. Her Man

"Are you sure you don't want to come back fishing?" Jonathan asked. Andy nodded. Nicole still had not woken up, but the doctors assured them that it was normal and she should be awake soon.

"I'm sure. I'm gonna stay here with her." Andy said as he held Nicole's hand and watched her. The doctors also told Andy that when she woke up, they would be able to tell if she would be able to go back out again. They sat in silence for awhile.

"You love her don't you?" Jonathan finally asked. Andy nodded.

"Have for awhile now." Andy confessed.

"How long have you loved her?" Jonathan asked. Andy sighed.

"I knew I had some sort of feelings for her since the night I saw her dancing with Blake Painter and noticed them even more when I kissed her." Andy took in a shaky breath. "When I saw her get slammed between the pots and the sorting table, it was then I fully realized that I loved her." Andy started to cry. Jonathan placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Stay with her then. Be there for her when she wakes up and tell her how you feel about her." Jonathan said. Andy just nodded as he watched Nicole.

After staying for a few more hours Jonathan finally convinced Andy to go take a shower and get something to eat. Jonathan sat in the chair Andy sat in next to Nicole. "He loves you Nicole." he said. "You need to get better. He lost someone he loved a long time ago and I can't let that happen to him again." Jonathan felt a squeeze. As soon as he felt it he called Andy who rushed back

"What happened?" Andy asked as he practically ran into the room Nicole was in.

"Well I was telling her how you need her and she squeezed my hand." Jonathan explained as he let Andy see for himself.

"Nicole, its Andy. I know you probably hate me, but please show me you're alright." Andy begged. Andy smiled when he felt Nicole squeeze his hand. Jonathan went to go get the doctor who came in with a smile on his face.

"Well if she's squeezing your hand when you asked her to, she must be responding well. Try something else." the doctor said as he opened up the file.

"Nicole can you please look at me?" Andy asked. They waited and a few minutes before she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Hey cowboy." she said with a smile. Andy jumped up and hugged her.

"Nicole I thought I lost you." Andy said.

**DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC**

After some food, water and test Nicole was able to relax in her hospital room with Andy who decided to sit on the bed next to her. "I'm glad you're alright." he said as he threw his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Nicole smiled.

"Me too." she looked at him.

"Listen Nicole I need to tell you something." Andy said.

"What?" Nicole asked.

"I know I have been mean to you, but I had a reason. I…I love you Nicole. I never told you because I was scared of losing someone I love again. When I saw you get slammed between the pots and the sorting table it was then I realized how much I needed you." he explained. Nicole smiled.

"You're so fucking stubborn you know that?" she beamed. Andy smiled at her.

"Yea, but you love me." he said. Nicole smiled.

"That's what you think." she said. Andy leaned his head down and kissed her. Nicole kissed him back and tangled her fingers through his hair. Andy licked her bottom lip and Nicole happily let him in. There tongues fought for dominance and a few minutes later they broke apart because they both needed air. "So when do you go back fishing?"

"I'm not going back for the season." he said. Nicole looked at him in shock. "Let me explain. I'm not going back because I'm gonna take care of you. I'm taking you back home with me."

"What did you tell my dad?" She asked. Andy mentally slapped himself. He totally forgot about her dad. "You didn't tell him." Andy nodded. Nicole chuckled. "You'll figure something out." she chuckled.

"Oh so you're leaving it up to me?" he asked her and before kissed her again.

"Well you seem smart. I'm sure you can think of something." she giggled. Andy thought about it for a few minutes before he got up and left. Nicole watched him. "I wonder what he came up with." she said to herself. She could hear Andy's muffled voice, but couldn't make out what he was saying.

"That was easy." Andy said as he walked back into the room. Nicole looked at him. "I told your dad about your accident and how I would take care of you and he was fine with it." Nicole chuckled.

"Well I'm glad he trust you." she said. Andy smiled as he laid next to her again and kissed her forehead.

"Starting today…I'm your man" he told her.

_I'm gonna change my ways of doing things around here  
__I'm turning over a new leaf, gonna get myself in gear  
__Cause I've got a woman who's better than most  
__And I've made a mess of her plans  
__So starting today all I'm gonna be is her man  
__  
I've been a wild catter and a go-go getter  
__Been an SOB right down to the letter  
__I've had misadventures, I even got pictures  
__Of even more than I can stand  
__So starting today all I want a be is her man  
__  
I'm gonna give it all back, 'cause all I've done is take  
__I've put her on the back burner while I was out on the make  
__But I've got a woman who's good enough  
__To give me a second chance again  
__So starting today all I'm gonna be is her man _

_I've been a wild catter and a go-go getter  
__Been an SOB right down to the letter  
__I've had misadventures, I even got pictures  
__Of even more than I can stand  
__So starting today all I want a be is her man_

_I'm a little bit late, but I'm wising up  
__I'm taking her by the hand  
__Starting today all I want a be is her man_

_Her Man - Waylon Jennings_


	9. I'm Gonna Love You

**A/N: And we finally get smut. Haha. So for my dear readers enjoy**

A few days later Nicole was allowed to leave the hospital and Andy immediately brought two tickets to Indiana. "You didn't have to take me home with you." Nicole said as Andy carried her through the airport to the car. "Nor do you have to carry me."

"I feel like I have to." Andy confessed. "I feel like I'm being punished for the way I treated you."

"Bad juju?" she chuckled as he put her in the car.

"Yes Nicole." Andy smirked.

"So you feel like you need some good karma now," she said.

"Pretty much." Andy said as he drove off.

The two sat in the car and eventually Nicole fell asleep. Occasionally Andy would glance over at her to make sure she was all right. Even though the doctor said she would make a full recover with just some R&R, Andy was still worried about her. It was that that moment that he decided that he would make sure to take care of Nicole.

**DCDCDCDCDCDC**

"Baby girl wake up." Andy whispered as he poked Nicole lightly. Nicole slowly opened up her eyes and was greeted by the sight of a beautiful house. She perked up and looked around.

"Andy this place is beautiful," she said as she smiled. She opened up the door and jumped out of the car and looked around.

"Can you walk?" he asked her. Nicole chuckled.

"I think I'll make it.," she said as she walked over to him. He hugged her tightly.

"I'm never letting you go," he said. Nicole smiled.

"Oh really now?" She asked clearly not believing it. Nicole looked into his eyes and saw that they were filled with lust. Andy scooped her up and carried her into the house and into his bedroom and plopped her on the bed. He then proceeded to pounce on Nicole.

"Really. I'm gonna show you how much I love you." he said before lightly kissing her neck. He took her wrist and pinned them above her head as he continued to kiss her neck. Eventually after kissing all over her neck he finally found the spot he was looking for. She let out a small moan and threw her hips up. He continued to kiss on that one spot and suck hard on it.

"Andy." she moaned lightly. He smiled and took both her wrist that he above her head in his left hand while his right hand slipped slightly under her shirt so he could rub her hip. He could feel Nicole move her hips trying to get his hand to move up her body more.

Once he reached her breast, he felt her tense up. He looked at her. "You've never did this before have you?" Nicole bit her lip. Andy smiled and kissed her lips. "Then let me show you what you've been missing." he whispered in her ear. Andy grabbed her shirt and took it off her before taking his own off. He traced his fingers down her stomach until he reached her sweatpants and put his hand in.

"Andy what are you-" Nicole was not able to finish her sentence because it was at that moment Andy decided to stick two fingers inside of her. He moved them slowly in and out of her and Nicole started breathing heavy. "Oh god Andy." Andy smiled at her reaction. He could feel her getting wetter by the second and it was causing him to get rock hard. He decided to add another finger.

"You like that don't you?" he growled. Nicole could only let out a small moan as she reached behind her body and unhooked her bra and tossed it somewhere. Andy took his tongue and started licking one of the pucker pebbles before attacking the other one. He took his thumb and rubbed her clit. Nicole's body was in overload. She had never felt this good before.

"Please Andy." she begged as she sat up and started undoing his pants. He smirked and laid her back down.

"What do you want baby girl?" he whispered in her ear as he fingered her more. Andy felt her walls tighten around his digits and he pulled out of her. She let out a sigh of frustration and Andy smiled. "You got to speak up darling." Andy chuckled as he slowly pulled Nicole's sweatpants and panties off.

"I want it. I want you in me." she sighed. Andy smiled and shucked his pants and boxers off. He positioned himself at her entrance. He pressed his forehead up against hers.

"You ready?" he asked her. Nicole nodded and Andy kissed her. "Slowly or all at once?" he asked.

"All at once. I want to get the pain over with," she said. Andy kissed her hard and pushed himself into her hard and quick. He felt himself rip through her barrier and watched her as she broke the kiss to let out a scream of pain. She let a few tears fall and Andy wiped them away.

"Sorry." he whispered in her ear. Nicole just nodded. Andy kissed her neck and rubbed her hips to relax her. He looked her in her eyes. "Are you alright?" She nodded before she started moving her hips. Andy got the hint and started matching her movements.

"Oh god Andy." she moaned as she gripped the pillow behind her head. "Harder." she moaned and Andy did what she wanted. He felt himself getting close and started to rub her clit. He felt her walls tighten around him and with one last thrust; she screamed his name as she milked him of everything he had. Andy rolled over and pulled her close. "I don't think this was what the doctor had in mind when he said R&R" she chuckled. Andy kissed her lips and pulled her even closer before the two fell asleep together.

_I know you've been in love before_  
_I know it some times seems like war_  
_but I just want to show you there's no use_  
_to hold up those scars anymore_

_Cuz honey I'm gonna love you and_  
_I'm gonna take care of you_  
_And I'm gonna love you all our lives_  
_You will be needed _  
_All your words of wisdom headed_  
_And I'm gonna love you all our lives_

_They say it's pretty in the snow_  
_Maybe we'll find out if its so_  
_We can take a photograph and write underneath_  
_The places we wanted to go_

_I'm Gonna Love You - Glen Campbell_


	10. I Can't Keep My Hands Off of You

**A/N: I'm seriously neglecting my other stories and I apologize, but I'm so set on this story. Shout out to everyone who reviewed and of course a shout out to everyone who reads and subscribes. Enjoy!**

Nicole woke up to a sharp, stabbing pain in her lower body. She tried to sit up, but something was holding her down. She looked down and saw an arm around her waist. After following said arm she realized she was in bed with Andy. She glanced over the side of the bed and saw clothes scattered. She felt the throbbing pain again and lifted up the sheets to investigate. She saw that she was naked and so was Andy. It finally came back to her. Andy bringing her here, having sex with him last night and again at two this morning. She closed her eyes and groaned. "Morning baby girl." she heard Andy mumble. Nicole looked at the clock.

"More like afternoon." she said. "It's about two in the afternoon." Andy shot up and looked at the clock and smiled.

"Well we slept right through breakfast and lunch." he chuckled as he kissed her. He rubbed her thigh, but pulled away when he felt her winch. "Sorry." he said.

"Maybe next time not so rough. I don't think I can move." she chuckled. Andy laid back down and pulled her close.

"Fine with me. We can just lay here all day." he said. Nicole sat up.

"Better yet I think I should take a shower. I need one." she said as she slowly moved. Laying in bed with Andy all day sounded nice, but she knew that if they did stay in bed all day, she probably wouldn't be able to walk for next King Crab season. Andy grabbed his boxers off the floor and slipped them on before he went to pick Nicole up.

"I think we should stick to a nice warm bath instead." he said as he walked into the bathroom and placed her on the sink. He turned the water on in the tub and turned around to look at her. He looked at her and smirked.

"What?" she asked him. He moved closer to her and kissed her. Nicole smiled when she felt Andy's tongue glide against her bottom lip and she started giggling when Andy was trying to push his tongue in her mouth. "Andy I love kissing you, but I think the tub might overflow." Andy whipped around to shut the water off. Andy shucked his boxers off before picking up Nicole and placing her in the tub. He sat behind her so she could lean on him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"You never told me why you quit bull riding." he said. Nicole sighed.

"If you watched your best friend die from a bull you would want out too." she said.

"What happened baby?" he asked her. He felt her breathing change and held her tighter. "Let it out baby girl. You'll feel better." Andy said as he held her tighter.

"Andy I don't want to talk about it. I never want to talk about it." Nicole said. Andy held her.

"I'm sorry baby girl. When you're ready to tell me, I'm ready to listen." Andy said as he held her close. They sat in the tub in silence for a few minutes before Andy kissed the top if her head. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. The pain is starting to subside." she said. Andy smiled as he rubbed her thigh. She looked at him. "Can I help you?" she asked. He smiled and pecked her lips.

"Maybe." he said as he kissed her again and rubbed his developing erection on her ass. She let out a small moan and slipped her hands behind her to rub him. Andy broke the kiss and leaned his head on the top of her head and let out a small moan. He slipped his hand up and pinched her nipple causing her to slightly squeeze him. His eyed rolled to the back of his head and he leaned back and his head landed on the wall.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Don't stop." he moaned as he closed his eyes. Nicole smirked and rubbed faster. Within a few minutes, Andy was coming all over her hands. She released his already softening cock and licked her hands clean. She looked up at him and he kissed her.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" she asked him as she stood up and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. Andy smiled as he watch her.

"Well food first." he said as he stood up as well and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist. He followed her into the bedroom. She saw her bag and looked at him. He smiled. "While you were sleeping last night I went and got it for you." he explained. Nicole smiled.

"Well now I can find something to wear." she said. He wrapped his arms around her waist and started to kiss her neck. "Andy." she moaned. "Not now. You got it twice last night."

"I can't help it baby girl. You are just so damn beautiful." he said as he kissed her again.

_You know I can't stand to be around you_  
_'Cause you know I'm still in love with you_  
_And my arms keep reaching to do_  
_What my thoughts do all the time_  
_I just can't keep my hands off of you._

_'Cause it's like looking at heaven while I'm standing in hell_  
_We shared something precious for a while_  
_You look just like a baby in a cradle to me_  
_I just can't keep my hands off of you._

_Woman you've got the man inside my body_  
_Trembling the way only you know how to_  
_And I guess that's just one of a million reasons_  
_I just can't keep my hands off of you._

_'Cause it's like looking at heaven while I'm standing in hell_  
_We shared something precious for a while_  
_You look just like a baby in a cradle to me_  
_I just can't keep my hands off of you..._

_I Can't Keep My Hands Off of You - Waylon Jennings_


	11. You Ain't Woman Enough To Take My Man

**A/N: Finally an update! Haha.**

"Come on Andy skip with me!" Nicole giggled as she spun and skipped down the dock of Dutch Harbor. A few weeks after Nicole and Andy went back to his place, Jonathan called Andy telling him that they were finished with their last offload and they were heading back to Dutch. Andy chuckled as he watched Nicole.

"I rather watch you skip baby girl. It's a pretty sight." Andy said. Nicole stopped and looked at him and smiled. "Why did you stop?" he asked her as he finally caught up to her.

"I was waiting for you." She chuckled. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "And besides I don't know where your boat is." Andy chuckled at her.

"I don't either baby girl. I guess we got to go find it." He said as he laced there fingers together and proceeded to walk down the dock together.

"Well look who decided to show there faces." Nicole looked up to see a smiling Sig Hansen.

"Hiya Sig! How was the season?" Nicole asked. He smiled at her.

"Good. So you and Andy?" he asked. Andy smiled and looked at her. Nicole chuckled.

"Yup!" she said as she and Andy walked farther down the dock. After a few minutes and many hellos they finally found the Time Bandit. "I'm back!" Nicole yelled as she boarded the boat.

"Nicole!" the whole deck yelled. She was greeted with hugs and laughs.

"How are you feeling?" Russell asked her.

"So much better than I did when you last saw me. Andy took good care of me." She said.

"I bet he did." Jonathan chuckled. Nicole turned around and smirked.

"He did. He cooked for me and made sure I took finished my medicine and he made sure I was comfy." She smiled.

"Well I'm glad you are alright. You gave us quite a scare." Jonathan said as he put his arm around his shoulder and leas her inside the Time Bandit. Andy smiled as he watched Nicole and his brother talk and laugh like old friends.

"So that red head that you were with that one night has been looking for you." Neal said from behind Andy. Andy turned around and looked at his other brother. "I'm not kidding Andy. She comes here everyday looking for you."

"What do you think I'm gonna cheat on Nicole?" Andy asked. Anger lingered in his voice. Neal put his hands up in defense.

"Calm down Andy. I know how you feel about Nicole. We can all see it. I'm just letting you know." Neal said. Just as he said that the red head showed her face.

"Andy! I missed you!" she squealed as she hugged him. Andy reluctantly hugged her back.

"Hi Jolene." He mumbled.

"Well you seem happy to see your favorite girl." She scoffed. "Since you're back in town, how about we go out for a drink later." Andy looked at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Jolene I think you should leave." Andy said. Jolene was shocked.

"Why?" she asked.

**DCDCDCDCDCDCDC**

Nicole laughed as she ran up into the wheelhouse. She was trying to escape from Jonathan who was trying to tickle her to death. "John wait! I have no where else to run!" she laughed. When she reached the top she saw Mike and Russell looking out of the wheelhouse window. When they saw her, there faces dropped.

"I got you!" Jonathan said as he grabbed Nicole. He quickly let her go when he saw Mike and Russ's faces. "What's wrong?" he asked. Mike and Russ just looked out the window. Nicole walked over to the window and saw her. It was the girl that was hanging all over Andy when she first walked into the Elbow Room.

"What is she doing here?" Nicole asked as she bit her lip. Jonathan hugged her from behind. He knew how Nicole worked. She would get upset, then angry, but then would only get upset again.

"She has been showing up everyday since we docked." Mike explained to her. "We keep telling her that Andy has no interest in her, but she just keeps coming back." Nicole walked out of the wheelhouse and saw Andy point at her.

"You little bitch! You think you can take my man." Jolene said to Nicole.

"Take him from you? Honey he was never your man and he will never be your man." Nicole growled.

"Oh yea. If he isn't my man, then why did he tell me that he loves me?" she asked. Nicole turned and looked a Andy who had a confused look on his face.

"Honey you ain't woman enough to take my man." Nicole said as she threw a punch and hit Jolene square in the cheek. Mike and Russ quickly ran outside and led Jolene off the boat.

"This isn't the end bitch! I'll be back!" she yelled as she walked away. Nicole smirked as she watched her walk away. Once she was gone she turned and looked at Andy. "I better not ever see you with her." She growled. Andy hugged her.

"You never will." Andy said as he kissed her. Nicole smiled, but deep down, her self-conscious was telling her that the red head was a better pick for Andy. She was closer to his age and prettier. Nicole shook the thoughts from her head and looked at Andy and smiled.

_You've come to tell me something you say I ought to know_  
_That he don't love me anymore and I'll have to let him go_  
_You say you're gonna take him oh but I don't think you can_  
_Cause you ain't woman enough to take my man_

_Women like you they're a dime a dozen you can buy 'em anywhere_  
_For you to get to him I'd have to move over and I'm gonna stand right here_  
_It'll be over my dead body so get out while you can_  
_Cause you ain't woman enough to take my man_

_Sometimes a man caught lookin' at things that he don't need_  
_He took a second look at you but he's in love with me_  
_Well I don't know where that leaves you oh but I know where I stand_  
_And you ain't woman enough to take my man_

_Women like you they're a dime..._  
_No you ain't woman enough to take my man_

_You Ain't Woman Enough (To Take My Man) – Loretta Lynn_


	12. Jolene

**A/N: A short one. Just a filler, but it does play an important role.**

A few days past since the whole Jolene incident, but Nicole was still bothered by it. She climbed the steps f the wheelhouse and saw Jonathan sitting in his chair. "Morning sunshine." He smiled, but when he looked at her, his smile quickly faded. "What's wrong?" Nicole shook her head.

"He was talking about 'her' in his sleep last night." Nicole said as she let a tear fall. Jonathan frowned.

"Don't think about it Nicole. It's probably nothing." He said as he got up and hugged her. Nicole nodded and left to go get dressed. Andy passed her on the steps and she walked right past him.

"What's wrong with her?" Andy asked his brother. Jonathan looked at him.

"Do you still have feelings for Jolene?" Jonathan asked. Andy looked at his brother shocked.

"No!" Andy yelled. "I love Nicole."

"Are you sure you do?" Jonathan asked him. Andy let out a small growl.

"Yes I'm sure." Andy growled.

**DCDCDCDCDCDCDC**

Nicole hopped off of the Time Bandit and headed towards the bar. She had to talk to Jolene and make sure she would not take Andy away from her. Nicole walked into the bar and saw Jolene at a table and approached the table. "Can I sit here?" Nicole asked. Jolene looked at her.

"Are you gonna throw a punch?" Jolene asked. Nicole sighed.

"No. I just want to talk to you." Nicole said as she looked into Jolene's eyes. Jolene pushed the chair out with her feet and Nicole sat down.

"So talk." Jolene said.

"I came to ask you to just please leave me and Andy alone. Please don't take him away from me. You're so beautiful and there is no way I can compete with you at all." Nicole took a second to think. "For the past few days Andy has been saying your name in his sleep and I'm hurt by it." Nicole wanted to smack the bitch smile off of Jolene's face, but she decided against it.

"Jolene you can have any man you want, but I could never love again. He means so much to me, you have no idea." Jolene watched the tears fall from Nicole's eyes. "Jolene I'm just asking you to back of that's it. My happiness depends on what you choose to do." Nicole wiped her eyes and got up from where she was sitting and walked out of the bar. She did what she had to do. Now she could only pray that Jolene would leave her and Andy alone.

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_  
_I'm begging of you please don't take my man_  
_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_  
_Please don't take him just because you can_

_Your beauty is beyond compare_  
_With flaming locks of auburn hair_  
_With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green_

_Your smile is like a breath of spring_  
_Your voice is soft like summer rain_  
_And I cannot compete with you, Jolene_

_He talks about you in his sleep_  
_There's nothing I can do to keep_  
_From crying when he calls your name, Jolene_

_And I can easily understand_  
_How you could easily take my man_  
_But you don't know what he means to me, Jolene_

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_  
_I'm begging of you please don't take my man_  
_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_  
_Please don't take him just because you can_

_You could have your choice of men_  
_But I could never love again_  
_He's the only one for me, Jolene_

_I had to have this talk with you_  
_My happiness depends on you_  
_And whatever you decide to do, Jolene_

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_  
_I'm begging of you please don't take my man_  
_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_  
_Please don't take him even though you can_  
_Jolene, Jolene_

_Jolene – Dolly Parton_


	13. Cowboy Casanova

**A/N: Can't. Stop. Updating. Haha. The Bella Amore crew finally returns in this chapter!**

Nicole was about to head back to the Time Bandit when she saw an all too familiar boat. She ran to the boat and was on the deck before they even tied up. "Hi guys!" she yelled.

"Nicole! We missed you all season!" George said as he hugged her. Nicole smiled and hugged him back.

"I missed you guys too. How was the season?" she asked.

"Good, but we missed you're jokes. We needed it. Your dad grinded us this season." Larry explained. Nicole smiled.

"Speaking of my dad, where is he?" she asked looking around.

"Where else would I be?" Nicole heard her dad yell over the hailer. She smiled and ran up to the wheelhouse and hugged him.

"Daddy I missed you!" she said.

"I missed you too. How are you feeling? I heard you took quite a beating." He said. Nicole chuckled.

"I did, but I lived through it." She said.

"Hey what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger." Mario said. Nicole nodded. "So what exactly happened?" Mario asked. Nicole then went on to explaining about how there was a powerful storm and she made a rookie mistake. Mario laughed. "It happens and it's a lesson learned."

"That it is." Nicole said. Her and her father talked for a few more hours before he looked at the clock.

"So are you coming to the bar with us?" Nicole smiled.

"Of course I am daddy. I love hanging out with everyone." Nicole said. The two got out of the wheelhouse and joined everyone on deck. "I'll meet you all over there I wanna relax for a bit." Mario nodded and headed towards the bar with his crew. Nicole sighed and went into the wheelhouse and sat in her dad's chair with a sigh. She was happy to get a minuet of peace.

The whole time she was with Andy she was confined to the bedroom with him. She loved Andy and everything he did for her, but Nicole did love her alone time. After sitting in the wheelhouse for a few minutes Nicole finally got up and headed towards the bar.

"You should be careful when giving your heart to Andy Hillstrand." Nicole stopped walking on the dock and turned to see a blond hair, blue eyed woman.

"Yea and how would you know?" Nicole asked. The woman stepped closer to her.

"My name is Sabrina. I used to date Andy." She said.

"I'm Nicole. I'm dating Andy now." Nicole said.

"Let me guess Andy took you back to his house and told you he is never letting you go and he made love to you." Sabrina said. Nicole looked at her shocked.

"Yea how did you know that?" Nicole asked

"And he took a bath with you and he said you're so damn beautiful." Sabrina continued. Nicole looked at her. "Honey listen he is no good. He'll just dump you and go back to Jolene. He did it to me and dozen of other girls."

"Whore." Nicole mumbled.

"Agreed." Sabrina said. "So are you heading to the bar?" Nicole nodded. "Let's go together." Nicole smiled.

"Sounds good." Nicole said as she linked arms with Sabrina.

**DCDCDCDCDCDC**

When Nicole walked into the bar she was ambushed by all the noise. Everyone was celebrating the close to the season. Nicole looked around and saw Andy. Her smile faded when she saw Jolene sitting on Andy's lap. Andy saw her and his smile faded. Andy quickly got up from his seat practically knocking Jolene on the floor. Once he got closer he spotted Sabrina by the bar, but her shrugged it off and grabbed Nicole and dragged her outside. "What the hell?" he barked.

"Oh Sabrina? I met her on my way here. She seems to know you quite well. I can also see you and Jolene are quite comfy together." Nicole said calmly.

"Nicole, don't listen to her and Jolene didn't mean no harm." Andy said calmly. Nicole looked at Andy and shook her head.

"Save it Andy. I thought you might have changed, but I guess you still are a cowboy Casanova." Tears began to roll down Nicole's face. "Don't even bother explaining. I can see you already decided to go back to Jolene." Nicole turned around and walked away. Andy took a deep breath and walked back into the bar and headed straight for Sabrina.

"Another one gone Andy?" Sabrina asked him.

"What did you say to her Sabrina?" he growled.

"Oh nothing really, I just told you how you worked. I mean she's young and sweet. I think she deserved to know the truth about you. Of course she did see Jolene sitting on your lap." Sabrina explained.

"I can't believe you would tell her that. You damn know well it was you who broke my heart." Andy argued.

"Well now she thinks you're a liar too. I think that's my cue to leave." Sabrina said as she saw Jolene walk over. With that she got up and walked away. Andy turned to see Jolene.

"What do you want?" he asked bitterly.

"I came to see who you were talking to." She said with a smile. She moved closer to Andy and pressed her lips to his.

"Andy Hillstrand!" Andy jumped and turned around to see Nicole.

"Nicole this isn't what it looks like!" Andy tried to explain.

"Andy I now what I saw. To think I was gonna come back here and give you another chance, but I can see Sabrina was right. You are a no good cowboy Casanova!" Nicole turned around and stormed out of the bar.

"I told you." Sabrina said to Nicole. Nicole looked at her with tears in her eyes and then walked towards her dad's boat.

_You better take it from me,_  
_That boy is like a disease_  
_You're running, you're tired, you're trying to hide_  
_And you're wondering why you can't get free_  
_He's like a curse he's like a drug._  
_You get addicted to his love._  
_You wanna get out but he's holding you down 'Cause you can't live without one more touch._

_He's a good time cowboy Casanova; leaning up against the record machine_  
_He looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy coated misery_  
_He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes and he only comes out at night_  
_Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight_  
_You better run for your life_

_I see that look on your face, you ain't hearing what I say_  
_So I'll say it again 'cause I've been where you've been and I know how it ends, you can't get away_  
_Don't even look in his eyes, he'll tell you nothing but lies_  
_And you wanna believe, but you won't be deceived if you listen to me and take my advice_

_He's a good time cowboy Casanova; leaning up against the record machine_  
_He looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy coated misery_  
_He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes and he only comes out at night_  
_Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight_  
_You better run for your life_

_Run, run, run away don't let him mess with your mind_  
_He'll tell you anything you wanna hear_  
_He'll break your heart it's just a matter of time_  
_But just remember-_

_He's a good time cowboy Casanova leaning up against the record machine_  
_He looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy coated misery_  
_He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes and he only comes out at night_  
_Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight_  
_You better run for your life_

_Oh you better run for your life,_  
_Oh you better run for your life_

_Cowboy Casanova – Carrie Underwood_


	14. Senorita Margarita

**A/N: More chapters! Haha.**

"Andy you have been sitting in the same seat every day for the past few days." Jonathan said concerned. It was true though. Ever since the night Nicole caught Jolene locking lips with him, he was in the bar drinking himself silly. As much as he drank he couldn't get the image of the hurt look Nicole's face had. He wanted to tell her that he didn't kiss her. He wanted to tell her how Sabrina told her lies. Most of all, he wanted to tell her how much he loved her and needed her. Instead of looking for her though, Andy just fell back into his old habits. He would go to the bar, drink himself silly and find a girl to bring back to a hotel room for the night.

Andy sighed as he drank another drink and listened to Jonathan and Neal talk to each other. "I'm right here you know?" Andy barked. "For the record I don't need Nicole. I'm perfectly happy. I forgot how much I loved not being attached to anyone." Neal put his hand on Andy's shoulder.

"Andy you are lying to us and to yourself. You weren't even this bad when-"

"Don't say her name!" Andy growled. "She's no good and because of her Nicole is gone." Andy drank his margarita and then ordered another one. Jonathan looked at Sig who was next to Andy.

"How many has he had?" Jonathan asked her.

"That's his fourth one." Sig said. "He's been hitting on me too."

"No more Andy. I think you drank enough." Jonathan said.

"I think I didn't drink enough." Andy said. He wanted to drink until Nicole was out of his head, but Andy knew deep down that not all the alcohol in the world could make him forget Nicole. He looked at Sig. "Hey you wanna come back by my place tonight pretty lady? I can show you a good time."

"For the last time Andy, it's me Sig." Sig said now getting irritated.

"Andy come on, I think you should go lay down." Neal said as he and Jonathan went to grab Andy. Andy drowned down his fourth margarita and let his brothers help him.

"See you later Sig." Jonathan said as he and Neal helped Andy out of the bar.

"So where to next brothers!" Andy slurred. Jonathan and Neal gave each other a concerned look.

"We're taking you back to the boat to sleep this off. Then tomorrow we are talking to Nicole." Jonathan said.

"No we are not! I don't want to see her face." Andy yelled. He looked around. "Where is that hot girl that I was flirting with at the bar?" he asked.

"Andy that wasn't a girl that was Sig." Jonathan explained. He and Neal helped Andy onto the Time Bandit and put him to bed. Once they knew he was asleep they both went and sat in the wheelhouse.

"He's a mess." Neal said.

"I know. He wasn't even this bad when Sabrina left him." Jonathan said.

"Do you think he's?" Neal asked. Jonathan looked at him.

"Yea I think so Neal." Jonathan said. It was that moment that Jonathan and Neal realized that Andy Hillstrand was in love with Nicole Piccolo.

_She left more than just her lipstick when she walked out_  
_Her memory keeps haunting me that's why I'm hunting you down_  
_It's been a long time since our lips met_  
_You've always been good at helping me forget_  
_I'll regret it in the morning but that's not stopping me now_

_Senorita, margarita I'm as lonesome as a man can be_  
_I still love her_  
_I still need her_  
_I'm just hoping you can comfort me_  
_I don't want to do her wrong_  
_I don't need somebody new_  
_I just can't be alone tonight_  
_So senorita, margarita, let me hold you tight_  
_La la la la la la, la la la la la la_  
_La la la la la la la la la la la la_

_She always comes to her senses with some space and time_  
_And you're just what I needed to cool off this hot head of mine_  
_I hope you realize this is a one night stand_  
_I'm gonna get her back, I know I can_  
_So let's keep this between you me the salt and the lime_

_Senorita, margarita I'm as lonesome as a man can be_  
_I still love her_  
_I still need her_  
_I'm just hoping you can comfort me_  
_I don't want to do her wrong_  
_I don't need somebody new_  
_I just can't be alone tonight_  
_So senorita margarita, let me hold you tight_  
_La la la la la la, la la la la la la_  
_La la la la la la la la la la la la_  
_La la la la la la, la la la la la la_  
_La la la la la la la la la la_

_Senorita Margarita – Tim McGraw_


	15. Bedtime Story

**A/N: A short and sweet chapter.**

_Nicole was standing in the middle of somebody's house. "How did I get here?" She whispered to herself as she looked around what she assumed to be the living room. As she was walking she heard a crunch. She looked down and saw a broken picture frame and a picture turned upside down. She picked up the picture and saw it was her and Andy at there wedding. Her eyes widened. She and Andy weren't married._

"_Mommy where is daddy?" Nicole turned around to see a blue eyed, strawberry blonde haired girl who looked to be around four. Nicole assumed that this daddy she was asking about was Andy._

"_Daddy's fishing." Nicole said like it was a normal thing to say._

"_No he isn't mommy. I just heard you two fighting." She said. Nicole knew she was about to cry. "And who was the other lady yelling?" she asked._

"_Honey, don't worry about it its grownup stuff. Now, how about a bedtime story?" Nicole asked. The girl nodded and headed to her room. Nicole followed her into the bedroom and once inside she saw the room was decorated in pink and purple. Nicole watched the little girl run climb into her small bed and cuddle up with her stuff pony. Nicole smiled and sat on the edge of the bed next to her. "So what story do you want to hear?"_

"_I want to hear your favorite bedtime story" she said. Nicole felt her heartbreak as the story suddenly popped into her head._

"_Alright." Nicole said as she tucked her in. "Once upon a time there was a castle and in he castle there was a king and queen." _

"_Is the king and queen you and daddy?" she asked. Nicole nodded and continued._

"_Well the king and queen had a blue eyed princess." Nicole said._

"_What's her name?" the girl asked. Nicole looked around the room then smiled._

"_Her name was Annabelle." Nicole smiled._

"_Just like me." Annabelle said. Nicole nodded._

"_Well one day the king met this pretty lady and she had a lot of pretty words to say to the king." Nicole felt tears well up in her eyes. "And the king fell for her pretty words and he went away with her." Nicole let a few tears fall._

"_Mommy why are you crying?" Annabelle asked as she sat up and hugged Nicole. Nicole wrapped an arm around her._

"_It's just a pretty story honey." Nicole wiped her tears away. "As time went on the king became lonely and the pretty lady was not the lady he thought she was. So he realized he made a big mistake and started his trip back home to the castle because it was then that he realized that he missed his princess and queen." Nicole watched Annabelle snuggle back into bed. "When the king got home the queen cried tears of joy because she had her king back and they lived happily ever after." Nicole let a few more tears fall._

"_Mommy is this about you and daddy?" Nicole's eyes widen at Annabelle's question. She was a smart girl._

"_Honey it's just a bedtime story." Nicole said as she once again wiped the tears away from her eyes. Nicole tucked Annabelle into bed._

"_Who was that lady yelling with you and daddy? Is she the pretty lady in the story?" Annabelle asked._

"_No Annabelle. She's just daddy's friend." Nicole said as she fet more tears ready to fall._

"_Alright mommy?" Annabelle yawned as she closed her eyes. Nicole got up and headed towards the door. "Mommy?"_

"_Yes Annabelle?" Nicole asked._

"_Will daddy be here in the morning I wanna learn how to ride a horse." Annabelle asked as she fell asleep._

"_I hope so." Nicole whispered as she closed the door._

Nicole opened her eyes and sat up and wiped her eyes. She was crying in her sleep. She looked around and remembered that she was on the Bella Amore. She sighed as she thought about the dream. To Nicole, it felt so real and it was like she was getting a glimpse into the future. She sighed and put her head back down on the pillow and cried. It was at the moment she realized something. She still loved Andy.

_I've told you almost every bedtime story_  
_And you've heard almost every nursery rhyme_  
_So tonight before you'll go to sleep_  
_And pray the Lord your soul to keep_  
_Here's mommy's favorite story one more time_

_Once upon a time there was a castle_  
_And in this castle lived a king and queen_  
_And it came to pass they both were blessed_  
_By one little blue eyed princess_  
_With the softest golden curls you've ever seen_

_But then one day he met this pretty lady_  
_And she had lots of pretty words to say_  
_And this part makes your mommy sad_  
_Cause oh what big eyes she had_  
_And she took his hand and led him far away_

_Still it's just another bedtime story_  
_But telling it brings teardrops to my eyes_  
_Just another pretty bedtime story_  
_So please forgive mommy if she cries_

_Then it came to pass the king grew lonely_  
_And the pretty lady wasn't all she seemed_  
_He realized that he was wrong_  
_And started his long journey home_  
_For he missed his little princess and his queen_

_Then he was back and safe inside his castle_  
_And tears of joy came pouring down like rain_  
_Then the castle rang with laughter_  
_They lived happy ever after_  
_Knowing he would never leave again_

_Still it's just another bedtime story_  
_But telling it brings teardrops to my eyes_  
_Just another pretty bedtime story_  
_So please forgive mommy if she cries_

_Won't you please forgive your mommy if she cries_

_Bedtime Story – Tammy Wynette_


	16. Tequila Talkin'

**A/N: Shout out to Irish and WildViolet for the reviews. **

"Nicole you have to talk to Andy." Jonathan begged Nicole as she packed her bags.

"Nope." Nicole said calmly.

"Why? He misses you Nicole. He loves you." Nicole looked at him.

"Don't you dare lie to me Jonathan. If he loved me he would have never kissed Jolene." Nicole said.

"Nicole I know my brother has done some stupid shit in the past, but cheating on you is one thing I know he would never do. I mean he's miserable." Jonathan explained to her.

"He got caught kissing another woman so he deserves to be miserable." Nicole said bitterly.

"Jolene went up and kissed him." He said. Nicole looked at him. "After you left Andy was talking to Sabrina and Jolene just walked right over and kissed him." Nicole sighed and closed her bag.

"I don't plan on leaving till tomorrow. Let me think about it for a while. I'll come and talk to him at the bar tonight if I feel like talking to him." Nicole said. Jonathan smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you Nicole. I'm just worried about Andy. He didn't even drink this bad when Sabrina left him." Jonathan said. Nicole looked at him.

"Wait Sabrina left him?" she asked. Jonathan nodded.

"I'm surprised you two never talked about it." He said. Nicole shrugged.

"It never came up. We were to busy." She smirked. Jonathan laughed at her.

"There's the Nicole I know and love." Jonathan said. He hugged her one more time before he left to go back to his boat. Nicole sighed as she laid on her bed. She closed her eyes. She needed a nap.

**DCDCDCDCDCDCDC**

Nicole woke up a few hours later. She looked at her phone and it told her it was six at night. She also had a text from Jonathan asking her if she was coming to talk to Andy. Nicole quickly wrote back to him and got ready.

Once she finally put on her dress, shoes and makeup she walked down the dock. "So we meet again." Nicole looked up and saw Blake. She smiled.

"Hey Blake. Nice seeing you again." She said. Blake smiled back and walked over to her.

"Going to the bar?" he asked her. Nicole smile and nodded. Blake grabbed her had and laced there fingers together. "I heard what happened between you and Andy." He said as they walked. Nicole sighed.

"That's why I'm going to the bar. To talk to him." She said.

"So are you two together?" he asked. Nicole shook her head.

"Not anymore. I caught him kissing another girl." Nicole said as she felt tears form in her eyes. Blake squeezed her hand.

"It's alright Nicole. If he cheated on you he isn't worth it. Plus you're a great woman. I'm sure you got a line of men waiting to take you out on a date." He said. Nicole smiled and laughed at him.

"That would be funny to see a line of guys waiting to date me." She said.

"You'd be surprised." He said. They finally got to the bar and when she walked in holding hands with Blake everyone looked at them. Some had looks of jealously, some with looks of joy and some with shock. She looked at the captain's table and saw her dad with a smile on his face. They walked over to the captain's table.

"Hey guys." She said with a smile.

"I see you and Blake ran into each other again." Mario said with a chuckle. Blake smiled and pulled her closer.

"Yea we did." Nicole said with a smile. Nicole looked and saw Andy. He was watching her. It was like the first night she walked in with Blake. She looked at Blake and he just nodded. She smiled and walked over to Andy sitting at the bar. He looked at her. "Hey" she said. Andy turned and looked at her. She could see that he was a mess. She saw a tear roll down in his cheek.

"I miss you Nicole." Andy said as he kissed her cheek and held her. Nicole grimaced when she smelt the tequila on his breath.

"Andy how much did you drink?" She asked.

"Nicole I love you." She looked at him. "I'm not over you. I'm losing it Nicole. Please forgive me and take me back." Nicole turned around and saw an angry Jolene.

"I see you still have your slut." Nicole said. Nicole backed away and walked back towards Blake.

"Wanna get out of here?" he asked. Nicole nodded.

Once outside Blake smiled and kissed her. Nicole smiled and kissed him back. The two broke apart and Blake grabbed her hand and took her onto the Maverick and into his stateroom. Blake kissed her neck as he stripped there clothes off. He looked into her eyes. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked her. Nicole nodded and Blake smiled as he pushed himself into her. Nicole let out a loud moan as Blake thrusted in and out of her.

"Oh god Blake." She moaned as he went faster. Nicole flipped them over and rode Blake until both of them were in ultimate bliss. Nicole collapsed onto a sweaty Blake and kissed him. "That was amazing." She panted. Blake wrapped his arms around her.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." He confessed. Nicole smiled and got off of Blake and laid on his bed and instantly fell asleep.

**DCDCDCDCDCDCDC**

The next morning Nicole woke up to the sound of her phone going off. She grabbed it and looked at who it was. She sighed and answered it. "Yes Andy?"

"I want to talk to you about last night." He said. She could hear that he was angry.

"Yea what about it?" she hissed.

"I didn't mean anything I said. I drank to much tequila last night. So anything I told you last night was a lie." Nicole felt like someone stabbed her in the heart when she heard Andy say that. She hoped just hoped that he meant everything she said last night. Nicole took a deep breath. "I hope you and Blake are happy." Nicole threw her phone down and snuggled against Blake. As she closed her eyes she felt his arms wrap around her and she couldn't help but smile.

Meanwhile Andy laid in his bed on the Time Bandit with a sleeping Jolene next to him. He just got off the phone with Nicole and was anything but happy. He knew that Nicole was most likely still by Blake and it made his blood boil. He couldn't believe that she moved on so fast. The more he thought about it, the more upset he got about it. He just sighed and laid back down. He knew that Jolene would help he forget about Nicole one way or another.

_I called about that conversation that I had with you last night_  
_It must have been a combination of shooters and neon lights_  
_And I didn't really mean to say_  
_I've been losing it since you left_  
_Yeah I may have said the words, but they came from somewhere else_

_It was just the tequila talkin'_  
_When I told you I'm still not over you_  
_I get a little sentimental when I've had one or two_  
_And that tear in my eye was the salt and the lime_  
_Not the memory of you walkin'_  
_If I said I'm still in love with you_  
_It was just the tequila talkin'_

_I don't know what they put in Cuervo that got me to say those things_  
_Usually I wouldn't care so much of make such a scene_  
_But seeing you there in that dress you were wearing_  
_Just drove me right out of my head_  
_So don't hold me responsible for anything I might've said_

_It was just the tequila talkin'_  
_When I told you I'm still not over you_  
_I get a little sentimental when I've had one or two_  
_And that tear in my eye was the salt and the lime_  
_Not the memory of you walkin'_  
_If I said I'm still in love with you_  
_It was just the tequila talkin'_

_If I said I'm still in love with you_  
_It was just the tequila talkin'_

_Tequila Talkin' - Lonestar_


	17. Someone Should Tell Her

**A/N: After the long wait here are a few chapters to this story I love so much.**

**A few months later**

"I'm finally back home!" Nicole yelled as she hopped off the plane that landed in Dutch.

"It's great to be back." Blake chuckled as he watched Nicole. Nicole turned around and smiled at him. The past few months were wonderful to her. Blake surprised her with a much needed vacation to Italy and Blake did his homework so he was able to take Nicole to all of the places she would like.

"I can't wait to get back fishing! I missed it." Nicole giggled. Blake smiled and took her luggage for her as they walked towards the car waiting for them.

"So you wanna go to the bar for a while?" Blake asked her. Nicole nodded. This past May she turned 21 and she was now able to drink at the bar legally. "You're not worried about seeing Andy?" Blake asked her. Nicole chuckled.

"If I see him, I see him. Besides we're over anyway." Nicole said. Blake smiled.

"Honestly he was too old for you. He's old enough to be your dad." Blake said. Nicole just nodded and looked out the window. She always loved the Alaskan scenery. It was something she was not seeing living in New Jersey. The two chatted some more before they pulled up to the all familiar Elbow Room. Nicole looked out the window and jumped out of the car before it was parked.

"Edgar!" Nicole yelled as she jumped into his arms and hugged him. Edgar chuckled and hugged her back.

"I missed you too kiddo." He said. He looked at Blake and raised an eyebrow. "You two together?" he asked her. Nicole bit her lip.

"Maybe." She said. Edgar looked at her and patted her head.

"You can't hide nothing from me kid." He said. Nicole smirked.

"No wonder you and my dad get along so well." Nicole said. Blake got out of the car and walked over to the two and wrapped an arm around my waist. Edgar looked at the two then at Nicole.

"Kanskje sammen ræva" Edgar shot at her.

"Elsker deg Edgar!" Nicole yelled as she walked into the Elbow Room. Nicole looked around and wasn't surprised the place was packed. She leaned closer into Blake. She was used to being surrounded by fishermen, but she wasn't used to being around a bunch of them in a bar. She scanned the place for a second. Blake was doing the same thing and noticed Nicole's dad and the other captains.

"Hey you two!" Sig said. Nicole smiled.

"Hey Sig. How are you?" She asked. Sig moved over so she could sit.

"Very good." He said as Nicole sat next to him. She glanced over to see Andy looking at her. She ignored him and started chatting with Blake. A song came on and Nicole smiled when it came on.

"You wanna dance?" Blake asked her. Nicole nodded and got up with Blake. She leaned her head on his shoulder as she closed her eyes and smiled.

Andy watched the two dance and was not happy with what he was seeing. That should be him dancing with her. Andy took a breath as he felt the heartache come back to life. He didn't want Nicole to be with Blake. He saw how happy she was and felt guilty that he hurt her. He loved her and he lost her all because of his ex-wife. Andy got up and left the bar. He couldn't watch them anymore. "Andy!" Andy turned around to see his brother coming after him.

"What?" Andy asked as he choked back tears. Jonathan didn't have to ask what was wrong with his brother. He knew what was upsetting him.

"You should tell her Andy. Tell her before it's too late. We both know if you don't tell her that you love her Blake will tell her that he loves her." Jonathan said. "When he does tell her she will tell him that she loves him back." Jonathan could see a change in Andy's demeanor. He didn't want to hurt his brother, but he knew this might be the only way to get him to wake up. "Then knowing Blake he will ask Nicole to marry him. Then she will become Nicole Katherine Painter. She won't be Nicole Katherine Hillstrand."

"Enough!" Andy yelled. Jonathan smirked to himself. His plan was working. "I love her alright. The day she got hurt was when I realized it. Now because of my ex-wife she won't take me back. She's gonna run away with Blake." Jonathan placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Tell her." Jonathan said.

"I can't John. She's always with Blake." Andy said. Jonathan smiled. A plan was being devised in his head. He would get Nicole to see that Andy loved her. He just hoped he could before it was too late.

_Someone should tell her_  
_How much I love her_  
_Before she goes and_  
_Runs away with him_  
_If you should see her_  
_Tell her I need her_  
_Maybe then_  
_She'll come back to me_

_Ever since I broke her heart_  
_She won't talk to me_  
_All I need is a one last chance_  
_To make up and say I'm sorry_

_Someone should tell her_  
_How much I love her_  
_Before she goes and_  
_Runs away with him_  
_If you should see her_  
_Tell her I need her_  
_Maybe then_  
_She'll come back to me_

_I've never been the kind_  
_To get down on my knees_  
_If she could see me now_  
_A lonely man who's begging please_

_Someone should tell her_  
_How much I love her_  
_Before she goes and_  
_Runs away with him_  
_If you should see her_  
_Tell her I need her_  
_Maybe then_  
_She'll come back to me_

_Someone should tell her_  
_How much I love her_  
_Before she goes and_  
_Runs away with him_  
_If you should see her_  
_Tell her I need her_  
_Maybe then_  
_She'll come back to me_  
_Maybe then_  
_She'll come back to me_  
_Maybe then_  
_She'll come back to me_

_Someone Should Tell Her - Maverick_


	18. Let Me Go

**A/N: Another one. It's gonna get good.**

The next day Nicole woke up with a headache. She sat up and realized she was on her dad's boat alone. She got up and walked out of her stateroom. She was greeted by her father who held out two Advil and a glass of water. "Thanks dad." Nicole mumbled and took the medicine and water.

"Jonathan called me before. He said he needs you to go over to the Time Bandit and look over something with him. Something about fishing grounds, or something like that." Mario said. Nicole looked at her dad and nodded.

"So I can't take Blakey with me?" She asked. Mario chuckled.

"Jonathan told me to tell you that if you don't come alone you will have to face consequences." Mario said. Nicole chuckled. Typical Jonathan always looking for an excuse to prank someone.

"Sounds just like Jonathan dad. If he calls tell him I will be there in a few. I wanna take shower and what not before I go over there." Nicole said. Mario smirked.

"Why bother Nicole? You're showering to get on a boat that is no cleaner than mine." Mario said. Nicole chuckled and shook her head.

"I don't care dad. I need one. I wanna get the smell of last night off of me." Mario looked at his daughter. "Not that dad. I smell like alcohol." Mario sighed in relief and walked into the wheelhouse and looked out the windows.

"Jonathan I hope you know what you're doing. I can't bear to see my Nicole upset."

**DCDCDCDCDCDCDC**

Nicole climbed onto the Time Bandit looking around. Mike happened to notice Nicole and walked over to help her on. "Thanks Mike." Nicole said. Mike smiled at her.

"No problem." Mike said. He looked at the wheelhouse then Nicole. "You're wanted in the wheelhouse." Nicole looked at the wheelhouse.

"I know." Nicole smiled and walked towards the wheelhouse. She walked inside the Time Bandit and saw Andy sitting at the table in the galley. "Andy." Nicole said.

"Nicole." Andy said. Nicole went to walk up the stairs to the wheelhouse when Andy grabbed her arm. "Can we talk?" he asked her. Nicole nodded and sat on the table in the galley. Andy sighed. "You know you got it so good back in Jersey." Andy began. "Nicole I'm old enough to be your father. I'm no good for you Nicole. I told myself I would never settle down again after Sabrina."

"What are you trying to say Andy?" Nicole asked as she felt tears threatening to fall.

"I'm saying you have to let me go Nicole. I'm no good for you and we both know that." Andy said as he looked down. He hated seeing Nicole cry. Nicole wiped her tears away.

"I get it now." She chuckled darkly. "You're scared." Andy shot his head up and looked at her. "You're afraid of love. Sabrina hurt you so bad that now that you are feeling those feeling once again you don't know what to do." Nicole hopped off the table. "You're scared of love Andrew Hillstrand and till you're ready to accept what you feel, I'm not coming back." Nicole walked out of the galley and left to go back on her own boat. Andy just looked stunned.

"You had the chance. The perfect chance to tell her, but I think she told you instead." Jonathan said. Andy looked at his brother.

"I had to Jonathan. She doesn't need a guy like me." Andy said. Jonathan smiled.

"Nicole is pretty smart." Jonathan said.

"Yea she is. She's beautiful too. Her shirt brown hair and hazel eyes that glimmer in the…Jonathan I hate you" Andy said. Jonathan chuckled.

"You hate me because I know Nicole is right and so do you. You know you love her Andy. You even said it yourself. Every time you had a chance to tell her you back out. She got you good didn't she?" Jonathan asked. Andy nodded.

"She got me brother. She got me real good." Andy said. Andy sighed and walked up into the wheelhouse. He had a few phone calls to make before he went out fishing.

_They were sitting on his tailgate_  
_She was loving on his rough neck_  
_She was talking 'bout running away_  
_He was puffing on a cigarette_  
_Just thinking…_  
_How am I gonna say goodbye_

_He said, girl you got it good here_  
_You don't need to mess with_  
_A guy going nowhere_  
_She said, how about Texas_  
_He got up and shook his head then said,_  
_Ain't you been listening_  
_It's never gonna work out_  
_And I think it'd be a good time now to_

_Let me go_  
_You don't need me baby_  
_Stop holding on the way you are_  
_Don't you know I'm no good for you_  
_And it'll only break your heart_  
_If you don't_  
_Let me go_

_He said other than a dreamer_  
_I ain't nothing but a drifter_  
_You could do a lot better_  
_He leaned over and he kissed her_  
_He said you got another year of college and_  
_A good mama and a daddy_  
_And me I got 93 dollars_  
_And this old 82 Chevy_

_Let me go_  
_You don't need me baby_  
_Stop holding on the way you are_  
_Don't you know I'm no good for you_  
_And it'll only break your heart_  
_If you don't_  
_Let me go_

_She said nice try_  
_But you can't hide behind those shades there on your face_  
_See I don't think you're all that tough_  
_I just think you're scared of love_  
_And I think I won't take up that much space_

_Let me go, take me with you baby_  
_It's so could outside your arms_  
_And we both know_  
_That you're not as strong as you think you are_

_Let Me Go – Christian Kane_


	19. Will You Marry Me?

**A/N: Thank you thank you thank you for the reviews. Here is another chapter just cause. The title gives it away, but I felt that the song fit this chapter perfectly.**

If there was one thing Jonathan knew, it was that Andy was up to something. Andy was in the wheelhouse all day talking on the phone. He went up to check on Andy and saw him there whispering into the phone and when Andy noticed Jonathan he stopped talking and told him to get out. Jonathan tried to send Neal up, but Andy told Neal to get out as well. Jonathan sighed as he drank his beer. "What's got you all down?" Jonathan looked up to see Nicole and he smiled.

"Nothing Nic. I'm just worried about Andy." Jonathan said. Nicole's eyes widened.

"Is he alright?" she asked. Jonathan was surprised at the question. He thought Nicole wouldn't care especially after Andy broke her heart.

"Honestly I don't know Nicole. He's being all secretive. He told me and Neal to get out of the wheelhouse. He's been on the phone all day." Jonathan explained. Nicole sat down next to him.

"He must be up to something since he isn't telling you or Neal. Oh well." Nicole said. She saw the bartender smiling at her. She smiled back.

"What do you want sweetie?" he asked her. Nicole chuckled.

"Rum and coke please" she said. Jonathan looked at her.

"It's all Sig's fault. He got me hooked on them." Jonathan smiled at her.

"So how's your dad?" he asked. "I've haven't gotten a chance to chat with him." Nicole nodded.

"Dad's great actually. He's been busy teaching me." Nicole said. Jonathan looked at her confused.

"Teaching you what Nicole?" he asked. Nicole smiled.

"Oh just teaching me how to run the boat. No big deal." Nicole chuckled. Jonathan's grin got bigger.

"Really?" he asked. Nicole nodded and he hugged her. "I'm so proud of you Nicole."

"Thanks, but I got a long way to go Jonathan. I need like five, or ten more seasons in me before I try running the boat." She said.

"Did your dad tell you that, or did you tell him that?" he asked.

"I told him. He just laughed at me and said it was fine. He just wanted to teach me some basics now. You know a little lesson here and a little lesson there. No biggy." She said. Just then it seemed like every fisherman in town decided to show up to the bar. Nicole smiled as she ended up getting her drink at the same time.

"I see you picked an amazing drink!" Sig said from behind her. Nicole took a sip of her drink and looked at Sig.

"Well I had my favorite Norwegian introduce me to it." She said.

"I thought I was your favorite Norwegian." Edgar said. Nicole smiled.

"Edgar you're my favorite Norwegian in your own special way." She said. Edgar chuckled and Nicole turned around to see Andy walk in. He looked nervous and he saw Jolene go over to him. Nicole frowned. "He's still with her." She mumbled.

Andy looked around the bar for Nicole. Jolene instantly caught sight of him and walked over to her. He looked at her. "Jolene I think it's best if you leave." He said. Jolene looked at him. "You'll understand why in a few minutes."

Nicole saw Andy approach the stage and grab the microphone. "Uh, can I have everyone's attention?" he asked. Everyone hushed and looked at him. He took a deep breath. "Nicole can you come up here for a second?" he asked her. Nicole didn't want to go up there at all.

"I think you should go up there." Jonathan whispered in her ear. Nicole sighed and went up to the stage. When she got up there Andy was looking at her.

"Nicole. I know we've had our ups and downs, but I need you to hear me out." He said. Nicole nodded. "Nicole I love you with all my heart. I know I got a bad way of showing it, but trust me when I tell you. I really do love you Nicole. You make my rainy days sunny, and even when I'm in the worst of moods you're always there to cheer me up." Nicole looked at him.

"Nicole what I'm about to do is something I should of done a long time ago, but I was so scared of what I was feeling I was afraid that I was gonna lose you too." Andy stuck his hand in his pocket and took out a velvet case and got down on one knee. "Nicole Katherine Piccolo will you please do me the honor of making this old fisherman the happiest one in the world by being my wife?"

_I think I've waited long enough,_  
_Let enough time go by,_  
_To know just what I need in my life._  
_When I look at you right now,_  
_My heart is telling me why,_  
_You're the only one for me._  
_An' tonight, if you let me ask you this,_  
_With Heaven as my witness:_

_Will you marry me?_  
_I wanna be with you for all eternity._  
_I swear my love for you will always be._  
_Here, on bended knee,_  
_Baby, I'm asking, please,_  
_Will you marry me?_

_All that I see in your eyes,_  
_Let me save deep inside,_  
_'Cause I don't wanna lose one moment of you._  
_Lookin' like the picture in my dreams,_  
_One that I see comin' true._  
_'Cause you're dreamin' the same dream I do._  
_Please let me ask you this,_  
_All of Heaven as my witness:_

_Will you marry me?_  
_I wanna be with you for all eternity._  
_I swear my love for you will always be._  
_Here, on bended knee,_  
_Baby, I'm asking, please,_  
_Will you marry me?_

_You're the only thing I've ever been this sure of._  
_More than anything I've ever wanted before._

_Will you marry me?_  
_I wanna be with you for all eternity._  
_I swear my love for you will always be._  
_Here, on bended knee,_  
_Baby, I'm asking, please,_  
_Will you marry me?_  
_Will you marry me?_

_Oh._  
_(Will you marry me?)_  
_Will you marry me?_  
_(I wanna be with you for all eternity.)_  
_Be with you._  
_(I swear my,) love for you will always be._  
_Right here, on bended knee,_  
_Oh, baby, I'm asking, please,_  
_Will you marry me?_

_Will You Marry Me? – Barry John_


	20. A Love I Think Will Last

**A/N: I'm also happy and sad to say that this is the final chapter of this story. I thank all of the readers/subscribers/reviewers. This was a fun story for me to write and I may just write a sequel. **

Nicole looked at Andy on one knee in front of her. She took a deep breath and let the tears fall from her face. "Andy, even though you did hurt me, I still do love you. I love you so much and I would love to be your wife." Nicole said. Andy jumped up and kissed her. She smiled and kissed her back. Andy placed the diamond ring on her finger and the whole bar began to cheer. Nicole felt more tears fall from her face and looked up to see Andy crying as well.

"I'm so happy you said yes. I was so scared you'd day no." he admitted. Nicole kissed him again and smiled. They walked over to the captain's table.

"Is this what you have been up to brother?" Jonathan asked as he hugged his brother. "I'm happy for you two." Nicole smiled. She turned and saw Blake standing behind her. She walked over to him.

"Hey Blake." She said. Blake smiled and hugged her.

"I'm happy for you." He looked at her. "Just remember if he hurts you, you know where to find me." He said. Nicole chuckled and hugged him.

"Thanks for understanding Blake," she said. Blake smiled and nodded. Nicole went back to the captain's table.

"Is everything alright?" Andy asked her. Nicole nodded.

"He just wanted to tell me he was happy for me." Nicole looked over Andy's shoulder. "Looks like someone wants to talk to you Andy." Nicole pointed at Jolene. Andy turned around and saw Jolene.

"You're not really going back to her are you?" Jolene asked him.

"I said what I meant on stage to Nicole. I love her and I want her to be my wife. You saw with your own eyes and heard with your own ears that she said yes." Andy said to her. Nicole watched the two of them. She didn't want Jolene to ruin a perfectly good night. Nicole stepped forward and waited for Jolene's answer. Jolene looked at Nicole and backed away a little.

"You can have him Nicole." Jolene said. "He couldn't even get it up most of the time." Jolene looked at the two one more time and walked away. Nicole looked at Andy and smirked.

"What?" he asked her as he smiled.

"I'm kind of shocked you couldn't get it up. You never had that problem with me." She said. Andy bit his lip and picked Nicole up and threw her over his shoulder and started walking towards the door.

"Hey Jonathan! Keep the crew here for awhile. I have some making up to do!" Andy shouted to his brother. Jonathan laughed and nodded as Andy walked outside.

"Andy put me down." Nicole laughed. Andy just spanked her playfully and chuckled.

"No can do my pretty lady." Andy said as he boarded the Time Bandit with Nicole still over his shoulder. He brought her to his stateroom and put her on his bed and climbed on top of her. He looked into her eyes and then kissed her. He quickly stripped Nicole and himself. He looked deep into her eyes. "I've missed you Nicole."

"I've missed you too Andy." She said. Andy smiled and slowly entered her. Nicole gasped as she felt him enter her. "Oh god Andy! Go harder" Andy smirked and complied with her request as he sped up his movements.

"Nicole I can't hold back any more." He confessed. Nicole nodded as they both felt Nicole's walls clamp around him. Andy felt himself let go and released in her. Andy panted and rolled off of Nicole and pulled her close to him.

"That was amazing. Just what we needed." Nicole said. Andy smiled and kissed her. Nicole looked at the ring on her left finger.

"Do you like it?" He asked her. Nicole nodded. "I had to make a lot of phone calls to get this last minuet." Nicole looked at him.

"You just planned this all this morning?" she asked him. Andy shook his head.

"No actually last night believe it or not. After you left I talked to Jonathan and he made me see that I do love you Nicole." Nicole smiled and kissed him before cuddling into him. A year ago when she first came to Dutch Harbor she didn't think she would find love so quickly. She had no idea that Andy would be a major part in her life. She was not only with the man she loves, but she was starting a new chapter in her life with him and that was all she ever wanted.

_This skinny country boy he caught my eye_  
_I never could have guessed what I would find_  
_He laughs about the boys I used to kiss_  
_But I love him, yes I love him_

_That lanky city girl I could have died_  
_You see I wanted her real bad but I was shy_  
_Then she got me drunk and I gave up_  
_And I love her, yes I love her_

_I finally found a love I think could last_  
_He don't give a damn about my past_  
_I got a boy who treats me like a queen,_  
_like a king_  
_I don't wanna wake up from this dream_  
_I love you, yes I love you_

_He likes the way I look when I wake up_  
_Even if my hair ain't found a brush_  
_She hates it when I'm talking in my sleep_  
_Even though I was asking her to marry me_

_I finally found a love I think could last_  
_He don't give a damn about my past_  
_I've got a girl who treats me like a king,_  
_like a queen_  
_I don't want to wake up from this dream_  
_I love you, yes I love you_  
_Oh I love you, yes I love you_

_I finally found a love I think could last_  
_He don't give a damn about my past_  
_I've got a boy who treats me like a queen,_  
_like a king_  
_I don't want to wake up from this dream_  
_I love you, yes I love you_

_A Love I Think Will Last – Holly Williams_


End file.
